


A Marriage between darkness and light part 2

by karen87



Series: A marriage between darkness and light [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen87/pseuds/karen87
Summary: Nico and WIll aren't only married but they're also the proud fathers of a beautiful daughter!Only they will soon find out that parenthood is much more difficult than they thought!





	1. Bianca's first steps in the underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave comment after you read one of my chapters.  
> Just like any other writter I can use all the feedback I can get.  
> Thank you!

Six years later

A few days ago Bianca has become six years old. Nico and Will celebrated it with all of their friends and family. Bianca has become a beautiful sweet little girl. She has long dark curly hair. She wears a red ribbon to keep it out of her face. She loves to wear dresses and today she is wearing a blue one. Blue is her favourite colour. To Nico's opinion the time goes to fast. He can barely believe that it was really six years ago when he held his newborn daughter in his arms for the very first time.

At the moment he is sitting in the backyard. Drinking an espresso while he is reading the newspaper. He is now 29 years old and he will become 30 in November.

While he is reading his newspaper Bianca is playing in the garden running after the butterflies. Suddenly she sees a girl of the same age as her standing in front of her.

The girl waves at her and asks her if she wants to play.

"Daddy, there is a girl here that wants to play with me. Is that alright?" She asks.

Nico doesn't even look up from his newspaper. He is so deep in his thoughts. "That's alright. But be back in time for diner." He says.

"I will daddy!" Bianca says happily and she follows the girl. She isn't aware that there is something strange to this girl. The girl is translucent! It's not just a girl but the spirit of a girl who has died only a few hours ago! She and her parents died in a car crash. Her parents have already find their way to the underworld but she get lost.

She wants to find her parents and she asks Bianca to help her. Bianca wants to help her and now they are both looking for the girl's parents. But they can't find them anywhere.

Then Bianca does something incredible. Without knowing she transports herself and the girl to the underworld.

When they appear in Bianca's grandfather's realm they are greeted by Cerberus who starts to bark violently.

The spirit girl is afraid and tries to hide behind Bianca's back. But Bianca isn't even impressed. She is only annoyed by Cerberus barking.

"Bad doggy!" She snarls.

Cerberus, who's surprised by her reaction stops barking.

"Good boy!"Bianca says while she pets him.

Cerberus senses that this girl is a descendant of his master and let her and the spirit girl pass.

Bianca is impressed when she sees her grandfather's castle. She starts running towards it followed by the spirit girl.

Meanwhile Nico is still reading the newspaper. But he senses that something is wrong. He doesn't hear the sound of Bianca's laughter anymore.

"Bianca. Where are you?" He says worriedly. He puts down his newspaper and then he realizes that Bianca is gone.

Panic sizes him! "Bianca!" He calls her. But she doesn't answer.

He starts to look everywhere but she is nowhere to be found. He leaves his house and desperately he starts to search for his daughter. Blaming himself for not being more careful.

In the Underworld Hades is in his palace having a conversation with Persephone. Suddenly he is interrupt by a strange sound. It's something he rarely hears down here in the underworld.

"Have you heard that?" He asks Persephone.

"Have I heard what? I don't understand."She replies.

"It's sound like the laughter of an innocent child!" He exclaims.

Persephone nods. "Yes, that's indeed very strange. Is this child dead?"

Hades shakes his head. "No, I can feel her life force. It seems we have a visitor" He rises from his seat and goes in the direction the laughter comes from.

When he is outside his palace he is greeted by someone he had not expected to see.

"Hello, grandfather." Bianca says joyfully.

Hades looks at his grandchild in surprise. "Bianca, what are you doing here? How did you manage to come here and where is your father?"

"Daddy is at home. I came here on my own accord." She says proudly.

Hades looks at her in awe. It seems his granddaughter has taught herself how to shadow travel. It makes him very proud inside.

"So, you came here all by yourself!"

Bianca nods.

"That's very good of you. Does your father knows that you're here?" He asks.

Bianca shakes her head.

"Mm, I will handle that later." Then he notices the spirit girl that's standing next to Bianca.

"How did she come here?" He asks.

"She appeared while I was playing in the garden. She followed me all the way down here." Bianca explains.

"Really? That's very remarkable. You come with me. There are two people waiting for you." Hades gestures the spirit girl.

The spirit girl nods and comes to Hades side. " There is something that I need to do. Wait here, I'll be back soon." Hades says to his granddaughter.

He leads the spirit girl to the Judges. The girl's parents are there with Thanatos standing next to them. Her parents are very happy when they are reunited with their daughter.

"What can you tell me about them? Is there something special about them?" Hades asks

"Well, the man was a teacher and the woman worked as a secretary." Thanatos answers.

Hades nods. "A secretary is always useful and I can might use the teacher to teach my granddaughter. Their daughter can be her playmate. It seemed they already liked each other a lot."

"What do you want us to do with them? Send them to the Fields of Asphodel?" One of the judges asks.

"Yes, but I want you to send them to an idyllic place. Something with a tree and a pound. As long it's place where it's easy for me to find them if I ever need their service."

The judge nods. "That will be arranged my lord." He replies.

" My Lord, I have been wondering. I escorted this couple to the underworld. But their daughter wasn't with them. How did she managed to come here?"Thanatos asks.

"It seems my granddaughter has lead her down here." Hades replies.

Thanatos looks at him a awe.

"But sir does that mean that?.. He can barely believe what he hears.

"Yes, my old friend we found ourselves a spirit guide. I have to leave now. My granddaughter is waiting for me."

"Ah, I understand. Don't let her wait to long." Thanatos replies.

Back in New Rome Nico who is at wits end has come to Hazel.

Hazel's relaxing in her backyard when she sees her brother come.

She can clearly see that something is wrong. "Nico, what's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"It's Bianca, she is missing!" He exclaims. He is breathing very fast and Hazel can see fear in his dark brown eyes.

She opens the Garden Gate and let him in. "Nico you're hyperventilating. Sit down and try to catch your breath. What do you mean Bianca is missing?"

She gestures to a chair and Nico takes a seat. He takes a few deep breaths while tries to control his breathing and his racing heart.

"While I was reading the newspaper, Bianca asked me if she could play with another girl. I said she could and since that moment she is gone. " He explains.

"In that case I don't think you have to be afraid. She is only playing with another girl. I am sure she will return soon. Have you got any idea where she might be?" She asks.

Nico shakes his head. "No, I have been looking for her everywhere but she is nowhere to be found. Oh, Hazel I just don't know what to do. How can I tell this to Will? How can I tell him that I lost our child?" He says in despair.

Hazel pets his back when she tries to comfort him. "Don't worry Nico. She can't be that far." She says softly.

"No, unless.. Ugh I don't even want to think about it.!" He spats.

Hazel looks at him in surprise. "What do you mean unless?"

"Unless, she has taught herself to shadow travel. But that's impossible. She is much too young for that."

"I don't know. I don't want to make you even more concerned than you already are but your daughter is a demigod second generation. She is special Nico. Who knows where she is capable of."

At that moment six year old Sam arrives. "Mommy, what's wrong with uncle Nico? He looks so sad." He asks.

"Uncle Nico is worried about Bianca. Bianca left to play with another girl and she hasn't returned yet." She says while she kisses her son on the forehead.

"Hazel, has your sons powers already started to develop?"

Hazel shakes her head. "No, although he is stronger than any ordinary child he hasn't done anything remarkable yet."

Sam looks at her slightly disappointed.

"But that doesn't matter." She says swiftly when she reads his expression.

"You are good just the way you are!"She says while she kisses her son.

Hades has returned to his palace where Bianca is still waiting.

She start to yawn when she sees him. It seems that using her powers for the first time has exhausted her.

"I think it's time to bring you back to your father." He says when he picks her up. He carefully takes her in his arms. This somehow feels strange to him. He may will never admit it but his granddaughter really does something with him. Deep down inside he really cares about her.

Back in Hazel's garden Nico is about to lose it. Suddenly his father appears in front of him with a sleeping Bianca in his arms.

"Father?" Hazel looks at him in disbelief. She didn't expect her father to appear in her garden like this.

"Bianca!" Nico cries. He is relieved to see that his daughter is alright and unharmed. But he wonders why his father is carrying her.

"I already thought that you would be worried sick. That's why I am bringing her back to you." Hades says softly.

"Thanks. But how did you find her?" Nico asks.

"I didn't find her. She came to me on her own." Hades explains.

Hades hands the sleeping Bianca to Nico who presses his sleeping daughter tightly against his chest. He holds her as tight as he can afraid that he would might lose her again.

"I think I should bring her to bed. But how do you mean she come to you on her own?"

Hades shakes his head. "Oh, my son, haven't you figured that out already?"

Nico looks at him in shock when he realizes what his father mentioning.

"No, that can't be.!" The look on his face is a mixture of horror and fear.

"But when you look in your heart you know that it's the truth. There are something things I have to discuss with you"  
Nico nods. "Alright, but I will bring her to bed first."

"Take your time. I will see you later!"

Nico goes to his house holding his sleeping daughter in his arms.

It seems that the fates are playing with him again. His worst fear has been realized. His daughter, his dear little Bianca has taught herself how to shadow travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to comment!  
> Just like the most writters I can always use some feedback!  
> Thank you.


	2. Spirit guide

While Nico is bringing his daughter to her bed, Hades is waiting in the living room.

"You wanted to discuss something with me father?" Nico says when he enters the living room.

Hades nods. "Yes I have to tell you something that's very important. It's about your daughter."

At that moment Will returns from work.

"Ah, if that's not my son in law. What a perfect timing. Then at least I don't have to tell it twice"

"Lord, Hades. What brings you here?" Will makes a quick bow.

"I have come here because there is something important I have to tell you about your daughter."

Will nods. "Alright. What's wrong with her?"

"She has visited me today. Somehow she has managed to find her way all to the underworld all on her own."

Will looks at both Hades and Nico in shock.

"Why didn't gave me a call?" He asks Nico while he comfortingly puts an arm around Nico's shoulders. He knows how terrifying it must have been to Nico to experience this.

"I really wanted to. But I was so busy with looking for Bianca that I forgot to do it!" Nico explains.

"Well, I don't have to tell you that your daughter is special." Hades begins.

Nico nods. "That's really an understatement"

"It is, but that's not all. You know your daughter has inherited powers from both of you. She is a demi god second generation and that's what makes her powerful. She is a perfect mixture of both of you. But there is more. This is not the only life she has lived!"

Both men look at him disbelief.

"What do you mean?"Will asks.

"Are you trying to say that she has lived more lives than just one?" Nico ads.

Hades nods. "That's indeed what it means. Your daughter is an reincarnated soul. She has an old soul. But that's not the only thing that makes her special. Do you remember that girl she was playing with only a few hours ago?"

Nico nods. "I do, while I was reading the newspaper she told me that there was a girl that wanted to play with her"

"That girl wasn't just a girl Nico. It was a spirit! That girl had died a few hours ago! I wonder why you weren't aware of it." Hades says slightly disappointed.

Nico looks at him in shock. "Well, I did sense something but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was too deep in my thoughts. But what does this have to do with Bianca?"

"The spirit girl followed her all the way to the underworld and she lead her to me. Your daughter, is a spirit guide!" Hades says proudly.

Both men are confused and neither of them understand what Hades has just said.

"What's a spirit guide?" Will asks.

"I spirit guide is someone who guides spirit to the underworld. When someone dies his or her spirit goes directly to the underworld. But sometimes it goes wrong. Sometimes when someone dies in a abrupt and unnatural way, like victims of murder or drowning, their souls get lost. Some of them have died so sudden that don't even realize that they are dead. This happens more often than you think. That's why a spirit guide has an important role. He or she brings the lost souls safely to the underworld where they belong." Hades explains.

"I see, but if there so important aren't there any more spirit guides? And why I never heard anything about them?" Nico asks.

Hades sighs. "Unfortunately spirit guides are very rare. They are born only once in century"

Will looks at in him disbelief. "But why are they are so rare? Can you explain that to us?"

"That's because a spirit has to suffice to some particular qualities. A spirit guide is mostly an reincarnated soul. When they die they reincarnated in another form. It's a cycle. But most importantly the spirit guide has to be caring and kind hearted. Unfortunately not many of my children have a kind or a caring nature. You can count yourself lucky William. Nico is really an exception."

Will nods. "Alright but I still can't see what this all has to do with our daughter."

"Not only is Bianca hosting an old soul from a former spirit guide she also inherited your kind and caring nature. She is destined to become a spirit guide. It's her job to bring the lost souls to me"

Suddenly it all starts to make sense to Nico.

"Wait a minute! Are you trying to say that our daughter has to travel all on her own to the underworld to deliver some lost souls to you! Do you really think that I would expose my own daughter to such danger? She is only a child for pity sake!" Nico spats.

"I understand that you need some time to digest it. But I warn you. If she doesn't help the lost souls than now one will!" Hades says while he disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

Nico sighs deeply. "You know, Will at this moment I really don't know what to do."

"Calm down, Nico. I am sure there must be a logic explanation to this" Will says comfortingly.

They are interrupt by the ringing of the doorbell and knocking on the window.

When the open the door they see a bewildered Hazel standing in front of them.

"Hazel? What's wrong?" Nico says in concern.

"It's Sam. He has tried to transform himself into a wolf pup but he get stuck in his transformation. He isn't able to transform himself back! Please help us!" She cries.

Frank is standing behind her holding a wolf pup in his arms.

"Sam?" Nico asks.

The wolf pup starts to howl. Nico shakes his head. "Oh gods, this is bad! Poor boy!"

"Let me help." Will says when he comes between them. He carefully takes the wolf pup in his arms.

Nico, Hazel and Frank follow him. Will gently puts the wolf pup down on the coach. He takes a seat next to the wolf pup and he puts both hands on the animal's head.

He start to chant in ancient Greek to his father. Beneath his hands the animal starts to glow and slowly it start to transform into a little scared boy.

"Sam!" Hazel says happily.

Will checks the boys health. "Don't worry. He is alright. He is only frightened that's all. The transformation must have be a scary experience." He explains.

Hazel takes her son in her arms. "Thank you.

"Yes, thank you very much for helping our son. But how did you know what to do?" Frank asks while he looks at Will in awe.

"What can I say? I am a healer! I know such things. Besides I have got years of experience."

At that moment Bianca enters the living room. She woke up from all tumult.

"What's going on here?" She asks while she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"It's Sam. He had transformed into a wolf pup but he wasn't able to transform back. That's why his mummy and daddy came here to ask for help." Nico explains her.

Bianca looks at her cousin in awe. "So are able to transform yourself?"

Sam nods.

"Cool!" She exclaims.

" Today I have done something that's cool as well. I have travelled to my grandfather's palace all on my own!" She says proudly.

"Well, about that. Bianca we need to talk. There is something important I have to discus something with you." Nico warns her.

She nods. "Okay!" Not knowing what going on.

He brings her to Pluto's shrine. He takes his daughter in his arms and together they take a seat next to each other on the rooftop.

"Bianca, today when you disappeared I was really frightened! I thought I lost you! Will you never scare me like that again." He begins.

"The next time I want you to tell me where you going before you disappear. So I know where you are. Can you promise me that?" He says sternly.

"Are you mad at me daddy?" Bianca says softly afraid of what is about come next.

Nico shakes his head. "No, I'm not it's just you mean the world to me and Will. We can't afford losing you. Do you understand. So will you promise me that you will never leave me again without warning me?" He says softly.

Bianca nods. "Yes, daddy I promise!"

Nico smiles when he embraces her. "That's my girl! I knew I could count on you!"

Together they sit there in silence just enjoying each other's presence.

But he also thinks about everything his father has just told him and he is worried about his daughter's future. What if his father is right and Bianca really is a spirit guide. Nico fears that his daughter is in great danger and he really don't want to think what might will happen to her if she ever decides that it's time to fulfil her destiny. He knows he will not always there to protect and that scares him. He hopes with whole his heart that his daughter remains as innocent and playful as she is as long as possible. He absolutely don't want her to suffer the way he did!


	3. Bianca's new friend

A few days after Bianca's sudden disappearance both Will and Nico are sitting in the garden enjoying the sunshine.

Will has taken a day of to spend it with his family. He thought that Nico needed his presence after everything that has happened.

Bianca is with them playing. Suddenly she hears something. It sounds sad and it immediately draws Bianca's attention.

"Did you hear that too?"She asks.

Both Will and Nico shake their heads. Neither of them has heard anything.

"It's sounds so sad. It's like someone is crying for help. Is it alright if I take a look?" She asks tentatively.

Nico gives Will a worried expression. He doesn't want to lose his little girl again.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"I don't think it will do any harm if she starts looking in the direction where the sound comes from. As long as she don't go too away." Will replies.

Nico nods. "I can agree with that. Alright you can go. But only if you be careful and don't go too far. " Nico says sternly.

Bianca nods. "Okay!" She says happily.

"And before I forget don't go with strangers. " Nico ads.

But Bianca doesn't heard his last words. She is already gone.

"Don't be too hard on her." Will says while he gives Nico a kiss.

"I'm not hard on her. I am just worried." Nico replies.

"I know and you worry too much. Our little girl will be just fine." Will says with a smile.

Bianca goes in the direction where the sound comes from. It leads her to a bush.

When she takes a closer look she sees that there is a hellhound pup laying in it. The animal looks like a black Labrador Retriever. It's seems injured. It's left front paw is in an unnatural position.

It's howling softly. Bianca tries to reach for it but the pup seems to be afraid. It tries to hide away in the bushes.

"Don't worry. I am only trying to help you." She says softly. Then she sees the injured paw. "Ah, you are hurt. Poor thing! You know one of my father's is a doctor. I am sure that he can help you. Shall I bring you to him?"

The hellhound pup barks softly. Bianca gives it a warm smile.

"I think that means yes" Carefully she takes the animal in her arms. It has the size of a piglet.

Happily she walks to her home carrying the hellhound pup in her arms.

Both Nico and Will are surprised when they see her return with a hellhound pup in her arms.

"But that is a hellhound pup. Where did you find it?" Nico asks.

"I found it in the bushes not far from here. Look daddy, it's wounded. Can you help it?" She asks while she shows the injured animal to Will.

Will takes a closer look at the animal and recognizes the injured left front paw. "You are right. That left front paw doesn't look good. I have to say that I don't have much experience with hellhounds but I can take a look at it."

He goes inside the house and Bianca happily follows him. He leads her to a table that's standing in the living room. Carefully Bianca lays the hellhound pup on the table.

Nico has followed them and is now standing next to them.

Will tries to touch the pup to check it's health. The pup however immediately starts to growl. It's ears are flat and its teeth are bared. It's ready to attack. It will defend itself if it's needed.

This doesn't frightens Will away. "Easy little one. I am only trying to help you." He says softly.

The soft and warm sound of his voice comforts the pup and it relaxes. Will carefully touches the pup in order to check it's health.

"Where did you found him?" Nico asks his daughter.

"It's a girl!" She snarls.

Nico gives her a puzzled look. He is surprised by his daughters sudden reaction.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"She is right you know. It's a female." Will replies.

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" Bianca asks worriedly.

Will nods. "You don't have to worry besides it's fractured paw the pup seems to be in a good condition."

Bianca let out a sigh in relief. "Do you think you can heal her paw?"

"I have to splint it. After that the fractured paw will need rest to heal. Wait while I fetch my doctors bag."

Will goes upstairs to his room the fetch his doctors bag.

Nico takes a closer look at the injured hellhound pup. "I think this one is abounded by its mother after it got hurt. Poor thing. You probably saved its life. Without you it would have never been able to survive. You know hellhounds can be loyal friends. When you have won their trust they will be friends for life!" He explains his daughter.

A few minutes later Will returns. From his doctors bag he takes a roll of band aid. He has also brought a ruler with him.

He carefully puts it underneath the pups fractured left front paw. "So I think this will be enough to support its weight"

He has started to wrap the band aid around the fractured paw.

"Can I help?" Bianca asks.

Will nods. "Of course you can dear. Make sure you wrap it tight enough but not too tight or else you will disturb the blood circulation." He says while hands her the band aid. She carefully does as she is told. While Will is holding the pup to keep it steady. Both Nico and Will are surprised when they see how precisely she is doing it. It almost seems like she has been doing this for years even if it's her first time. Then something remarkable happens. A golden light starts to flow through Bianca's hands. Will can feel it flowing through the puppies body into his own hands.

It's very subtitle but Will doesn't need any more proof. It's as he had hoped. His own daughter has inherited his healing powers. It's enough to make him proud.

When the work is done the pup starts to lick Bianca's hands.

"Aww, look at that she wants to thank you!" Nico says.

"Can I keep her?" Bianca asks both her father's hopefully.

Both men look at each other. "What do you think?" Nico asks.

"I'm okay with that as long as she takes her responsibilities"

"And?" Bianca asks with puppy eyes. She knows that both men are sensitive for this and that's why she is always doing it when she tries to persuade them.

Nico sighs. He knows neither of them can win this.

"Alright you can keep her. But that means that you are responsible for her. You will need to feed to her and go out with her for a walk. Am I clear?" He says sternly.

Bianca nods.

"Then it's settled. How will you call your new hell hound?" Nico asks.

"I will call her Sheba!" Bianca replies.

Nico nods in agreement.

"That's a lovely name"

"There is only one problem. She will need a basket and a doghouse. As I know hell hounds grow very fast. Where will we find one that is big enough for a full grown hell hound?" Will asks.

"You don't have to worry about that dear. It's true that hell hound grow fast. But I am sure will find a way. Maybe I can talk to Percy. I don't know if Miss O'Leary will accept another female hell hound in her territory but if she doesn't see Sheba as thread she can maybe live with her in the arena." Nico offers.

Will nods. "That indeed sounds like a good idea. I think we can better feed her first. The poor animal looks like it's starving.

They feed Sheba some meat and give her a bowl of water to drink. She barks happily.

Nico laughs. "Welcome to our family, Sheba."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being Nico's daughter I thought that Bianca deserved her own hellhoud pup!


	4. A very bad day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca gets attacked by a monster.  
> And in an attempt to safe his daughter Nico gets gravely injured!

It's beautiful weather and Nico is with Bianca in the forest. Sheba has recovered and Bianca is now happily playing with her hellhound pup. She throws a disc. "Retrieve!" She comments and Sheba starts to run after the disc.

Nico can't do anything but smile. He just loves it to see his daughter so happy and playful.

But this peaceful moment wouldn't lost forever. Suddenly Nico hears something rustle in the bushes. Alarmed he looks into the direction where the sounds come from. An enormous monstrous boar appears from the bushes. Bianca isn't aware of the danger but the boar certainly sees her. It starts running into the little girls direction.

"Bianca, what's out!" Nico shouts.

But Bianca is deep in her own thoughts that she doesn't hear her father! As fast as he can her runs towards her to jump in between her and the onrushing boar. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his chest. The animal has hit him square in the chest. All the air is squeezed out of his lungs. He tries to draw his sword but before he can he is swung backwards and he hits with the back of his head against a tree. Then everything went black.

The boar tries to finish its job. Its ready to strike and kill the demigod that's now laying motionless before it.

Bianca starts to scream.

But the animal doesn't get the chance to finish its job. Percy and Jason who where hunting this animal down has seen it. Jason throws a spear and it hits the animal in its back. It gives a load scream in pain before disappearing in smoke.

Both men run in the direction of their fallen friend. Jason takes care of Bianca who is know crying uncontrollably.

"My daddy, My daddy is dead!" She cries. Both men look at her in shock. Percy sees his friends motionless form and the realisation hits him.

"Nico, no!" He says. He runs towards his friend. He kneels down in front of him and takes his limp body in his arms. "Please, Nico don't be dead!"

Desperately he starts to search for any sign of life from his friend. He let out a sighs of relief when he feels a pulse even if its racing.

"Is Nico?.." Jason doesn't even dare to finish his sentence.

Percy shakes his head. "No, he is alive"

Jason sighs deeply." Thank the gods.

Then Percy sees the gash at the back of Nico's head. It's bleeding heavily. He tears some fabric from his tee shirt and press it against the gash trying to stop the bleeding. "But he is heavily injured. We have to bring him to the hospital. How is Bianca?"

"She is shocked but unharmed. I will bring her to her mother." Jason replies.

He summons the wind and takes Bianca together with Sheba in his strong arms.

"Don't worry child. I will bring you to your mother." He says softly. The wind lifts them up and it brings them to Reyna.

Percy stays behind with Nico. It's clear that Nico has trouble with breathing. It's like he has to struggle to catch his breath. His face even has started to turn blue by the lack of oxygen.

This seriously concerns Percy. He wants to know why breathing seems to be so hard for his friend. Carefully he lifts up Nico's shirt. What he sees speaks for itself. Percy is deeply shocked when he sees his friend's bruised chest. The bruises have already started to turn purple. Percy fears that Nico might have broken one of his ribs and that a rib has punctured one of his lungs. Maybe one of his lungs has even collapsed.

From his pocket he takes a flask of nectar. Carefully he pours it over Nico's bruised chest.

"Hold on my friend. This will make it easier for you to breath. It only helps a bit. Nico's breathing is still very shallow. But his eyelids has started to flutter. Slowly he opens his eyes.

"Percy is that you" He says with a weak voice.

Percy is relieved to see his friend awake." Yes Nico it's me. Here drink this."

Percy supports Nico and helps him to drink. A bit of the nectar is spilled and it starts to drip down Nico's chin.

But it's enough to return some of Nico's strength.

While his world slowly comes to focus realisation hits him.

"Bianca! Where is my daughter, Percy!"Nico says panicked.

Percy is shocked when he sees the fear in his friends dark eyes.

It returns him to that one moment many years ago. When he had to tell Nico that his dearly beloved sister wouldn't return. Although Nico has already forgiven him Percy has never been able to forgive himself for what happened to Bianca.

"You don't have to worry about her she is save and unharmed. Jason has brought her to Reyna." Percy says comfortingly.

Nico let out a sigh of relief "good"

Suddenly a coughing fit hits him. He starts to cough violently. He covers his mouth with his hands. Both he and Percy are shocked when they see the blood on Nico's palms. He has coughed up blood!

Panic seizes Percy. He know this is a bad sign. He has to do something soon before it's too late!

Nico looks at his palms in shock. At that moment he knows he is dying. Breathing is getting harder it reminds him of his captivity in the bronze jar. It feels like he is slowly suffocating again. But this time he wouldn't let it come so far! No, he wants to live! He has so much to life for now and he don't want to lose it all! He is prepared to fight for his life if he has to.

"I have to bring you to the hospital. Do you think you can stand?"

Nico collects all the strength he has left and tries to stand. But when he is on his feet again he feels a sharp pain in chest and his world starts to spin.

Percy is only just in time to catch him before he collapses.

Percy shakes his head. "This is not going to work." For a moment Percy doesn't know what to do. He knows his friends situation is critique and he can't afford to waste any more precious time. Then he realizes something.

"I have a plan!" He suddenly starts to whistle.

"Where is that for?" Nico asks with a weak voice.

Percy doesn't even has to answer that question. From the sky a dark figure appears to them. It's Percy's Pegasus Black Jack.

The Pegasus lands in front of them. "Hello boss!" He whinnies happily.

Percy pets his neck. " Hello, my old friend. I need your help. My friend here is badly injured and I have to bring him to the hospital before it's too late. Do you think you can fly us as fast as you can to the hospital? Every second counts!"

Black Jack sees the bad condition Nico is in. "You're right boss. You're friend looks really bad. Climb on my back. I will fly as fast as the wind!" He whinnies.

"I know I could count on you my friend."

Carefully Percy takes Nico in his arms and he carries him towards Black Jack. He gently places him on Black Jacks back in a sitting position.

After that Percy takes a seat in front of Nico. "Hold me tight." Percy instructs Nico.

Nico does as said and he grabs Percy tightly by his sides.

Black Jack lifts up in the sky and he starts to fly as fast as he can.

"Hold on Nico!" Percy encourages Nico.

But Nico doesn't hear him. He has already lost consciousness. His head is leaning heavily against Percy's back.

Percy silently prays to the gods to spare Nico. He hopes with whole his heart that he is not too late. He has already lost Leo and he can't afford losing another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one of the darkest chapters in my story so far. But I thought that after all the previous fluff my story needed angst!


	5. Will he make it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is dying. Will, Will be able to safe him before it's too late?

Hazel is sitting with Sam on her lap on the sofa. Frank is standing next to her. It's nice to spend some quality time together as a family. Suddenly Hazel feels a sharp pain in her head. She touches her forehead with her right hand and winces.

"Hazel what's wrong?" Frank asks worriedly.

"It's Nico! He is in great pain! He is dying!" Hazel gasps.

Frank looks at her in shock. "Are you sure?"

Hazel nods while tears have started to form in her eyes.

"Go to him. I will stay here with Sam. Hurry!" Frank instructs her.

Hazel starts running. She doesn't know where is she exactly going to but her heart tells her that she has to go the hospital and that she will find Nico there.

"I hope I'm not too late!" She thinks to herself. She just can't afford losing her brother.

Meanwhile Percy has arrived with Nico to the hospital. Black Jack lands carefully in front of the hospital. Percy takes Nico's limp body in his arms and gently lay him down on the ground.

Panic sizes him when he sees his friends deathly pale face. Nico is barely breathing and Percy starts to fear the worst.

"No, Nico don't you dare to die on me! I wouldn't let it end like this! Will needs you, Bianca needs you, I need you! Don't leave us!" Percy pleads.

At that moment both Will and Jason arrive. They have a bran card with them. Carefully Percy takes Nico in his arms and he lay Nico down on the bran card.

Will is shocked when he sees his beloved Nico like this. He doesn't need to check his health to know that Nico's situation is critique.

It takes all his will power to stay calm and professional.

"Tell me what happened." He asks.

"He was attacked by a monstrous boar. It hit him square in the chest. Both Jason and I saw it happen. I think he broke some of his ribs and I am afraid that one of the ribs may have punctured one of his lungs. He recently started to cough up blood and he clearly has trouble with breathing. He also hit a tree with the back of his head. There is a gash there. I tried to stop the bleeding with a piece of fabric from my shirt. It worked somehow. I also gave him some nectar." Percy explains.

Will nods solemnly. "I know enough. I'll take it from here."

As fast as he can he runs inside the hospital together with Nico. Will knows there is not much time left since Nico is already close to death.

He brings Nico to a nearby empty room. Carefully he removes Nico's shirt. He places both hands on Nico's chest to check his vitals. It's indeed as Percy had feared Nico has broke four of his ribs two on both sides and his right lung has collapsed. He also has a concussion caused by the blow to the back of his head when he hit the tree.

But it's the collapsed lung that concerns Will the most. He immediately started chanting. He needs all his godly powers to keep Nico alive. It's a struggle since Nico's soul is already close to departing his body. Never did Will had to fight so hard to save a life that's so dear to him.

Beads of sweat has started form on his forehead and his hands feel like they are on fire but Will doesn't give up. It exhausts him. Will is close to a breakdown. He can't hold it any longer. But he refuses to give it up. He will do everything he can to save Nico whatever it takes.

Suddenly Nico takes a deep breath. It breaks Will from his concentration. "Nico?"He says hopefully. Not daring to hope for more. Then Nico takes another deep breath and soon his breathing has the same rhythm like he is in some kind of deep sleep. Quickly Will checks his health. His heart is hammering in his chest. Nico's right lung is healed and is now working again breathing in clean air. The gash on his head is closed and Nico's ribs have started to heal. Will knows by experience that Nico's ribs will be healed within a few days.

Will let out a sigh of relief. His Nico has survived and is safe now.

He fetches some band aid and start to bandage Nico's chest. He can see that some colour has already started to return to Nico' face. He isn't so pale anymore.

While Will is busy with Nico Reyna, Bianca, Percy are waiting in the hallway.

Percy is pacing around and Jason tries to comfort him.

Reyna has Bianca on her lap. Bianca is still crying. Reyna has already tried everything but no matter how hard she tries Bianca doesn't stop crying. Reyna is getting desperate. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

Even Sheba who is sitting at Reyna's feet is trying to comfort her young master. But it has no effect.

At that moment Hazel arrives at the hospital.

"Hazel, I am glad you have come." Reyna greets her.

"Thank you. How is Nico? I had a terrible feeling when I was on my way here. Can you tell me what happened?" Hazel asks.

Reyna nods. Nico was with Bianca in the forest. Bianca was playing with Sheba. Suddenly a gigantic boar appeared from the bushes. It tried to attack Bianca. Nico was only just in time to save her but he got badly injured himself. But you don't have to worry. Will is with him now. He is going to be alright."

Hazel let out a sigh of relief.

"Auntie Hazel?"Bianca is now aware of Hazel's presence and she looks up to her.

Hazel nods.

"yes, dear it's me." Hazel takes a seat next to Reyna and she gently takes her niece in her arms.

"Did you heard it? Daddy Nico is dead!" She sobs.

"No, my child, Nico is isn't dead. He got hurt yes but your other daddy Will is with him now. You know what a good doctor he is. Nico is going to be just fine." Hazel says softly.

So Hazel does what Reyna wasn't able to do. Hazel's soothing voice comforts Bianca and slowly she stops crying.

Reyna looks at her awe. "How did you just do that? I have already tried everything but it didn't matter whatever I did. I wasn't able to calm her down. Can you explain that to me."

"It wasn't that hard. I just have much experience. You know Sam often has his tantrums and I have learned how to calm him down." Hazel says with a smile.

"I see. But this behaviour is nothing for Bianca. Normally she is calm and easy going." Reyna explains.

"I know my brother and Will are really lucky with such a sweet child. But as you know she had a dramatic experience so it's not strange that she react on it like this."

Reyna nods in agreement. "You are probably right. But is your son really that bad?"

Hazel sighs. "You have no idea. He can be real rascal when he wants to!"

"Maybe he got it from his father?" Reyna replies.

Hazel giggles. "Yes that must be it.

Will is ready with bandaging Nico and is now sitting on a chair next to him. He quietly watches the steady rise and fall of Nico's chest. It soothes Will. Nico looks so at peace. It's like he is in a deep sleep.

Suddenly Nico's eyelids start to flutter. Slowly he opens his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Will" He says softly. His dark eyes filled with love.

Will is so relieve to hear Nico speak that he immediately takes him in his arms. Carefully not to disturb Nico's broken ribs.

"I thought I lost you!" Will say with a voice thick with emotion.

"No, my love." Nico replies.

"It was really close this time. I really had to fight to safe you." Will cries.

"Thanatos had already came to claim my soul and my father was waiting for me. He had prepared me a place in the underworld. But I refused. I just couldn't leave you!"

Nico starts to kiss him passionately and Will answers the kiss with the same fiery passion.

They are so busy with each other that they aren't aware that both Percy and Jason are standing in the hallway. They were both so relieved that they heard Nico speak that they just couldn't wait to see him. They are looking at them quietly. Giving Will and Nico to time to renew the bond between their souls.

Percy is the first to break to the silence. "Bless you Nico, you're alive! I already started to fear that I was too late!"

Will and Nico stop kissing and they turn in his direction.

"Percy, Jason it's wonderful to see you guys!" Nico says happily.

"I'm glad to see you too. I had already started to fear the worst. Before I forget I brought Bianca to Reyna and they are now sitting in the hallway" Jason replies.

"How is she?" Nico asks worriedly.

"She is alright. But she just couldn't stop crying. She... I can hardly say it. It's so bad!"

"She thinks you're dead." Percy finishes his sentence.

Nico starts to shake his head. "No, that's not good. Bring her here. She must now the truth. She has to see that I am still alive!

Jason goes to get them and a few minutes later Reyna and Hazel enter the room. Bianca is holding Hazel's right hand.

Her eyes grow large when she sees that her father Nico is indeed alive. "Daddy!" She squeals! She releases Hazel's hand and she starts to run into her daddy direction.

She climbs on the bed and launches herself in her father's waiting arms. A little bit to wild. "Easy child! Daddy is hurt!" He says through clenched teeth.

When Bianca sees the bandage she quickly releases him from her tight embrace a bit ashamed.

Nico gently pets his daughters back. Suddenly he feels a wet nose rubbing against his right arm. "Hello there Sheba!" He says when he pets the hellhound pups head.

Hazel and Reyna embraces him too. Will takes them in a group hug.

Percy and Jason look happily at the scene in front of them. Nico is reunited with his family again.

None of them is aware that Hades is standing in a dark corner of the room watching them from a short distance.

He is happy that his son has made the right decision.


	6. The past,present and future

Nico stays a few days longer in the hospital so Will can monitor him. Nico was so close to death the last time that Will thinks that it's better for his health if he stays a little longer. Nico couldn't agree with him more.

Being so close to death really had a great impact on him. He still needs some time to let it sink in.

Meanwhile Bianca stays with Reyna. When Nico returns to his home a few days later he senses that there is something of about Bianca. Of course she is happy to have him back but Nico can feel that something has changed and it concerns him.

Will his colleagues nearly had to force him to take a few days of so he could spend some time with his family. He tried to refuse it first but they have been able to persuaded him. They told him that he really deserved it after everything what has happened. Nearly losing the love of your life isn't nothing. In the end he could do little more than insist.

After Nico brought her to bed he discusses it with Will.

"Will I am worried about our daughter. I don't know if you noticed it but there is something of about her." He begins.

"I must agree that she was indeed more quiet than she normally is but that isn't necessarily a bad sign. Of course she is shocked by what happened and I think she just needs some time to digest it." Will replies.

Nico shakes his head. "No, I think there is more. It was like there was a shadow hanging over her. I could see it in her eyes. They looked so sad it hurts. It almost reminds me of myself when I was little and I discovered that my dears sister Bianca had died." He sighs.

Will nods. "Yes, I have to agree that she looks a lot like you. I think that must be really confronting sometimes."

"You have no idea. Sometimes it's terrifies me when I see how much she looks like me. I just don't want her to make the same mistakes as I did."

"Well you may didn't had a good start. You suffered and you struggled but look where it brought you. You have friends and family. A beautiful daughter and a husband who loves you dearly just the way you are! It doesn't sound that bad does it!"

"Not bad at all." Nico says when gives Will a kiss.

Thank you Will that was just what I needed to hear."

"I know you so well. Talking about shadows she isn't hiding in the shadows doesn't she?"

Nico shakes his head.

"In that case I think you don't have to worry. Bianca is just a little depressed about what happened give her a few days and I am sure she will feel better afterwards"

Will says comfortingly.

"I hope you're right. You know this was also a traumatic experience for me. As a child I have never been afraid of death. I knew that when I died I would go to my father in the underworld. Somehow this was a comforting thought. But this is time it was different. For the first time in my life I was afraid to die! Can you imagine that? For some reason I have started to love life so much that I don't want to lose it anymore. I really started to cherish it."

Will hugs him.

"I have to say I am glad that you enjoy live that much. It's good to enjoy life."Will replies.

"There is more. When I lay dying I released I will not always bet there to protect Bianca. I think it's about time that I start training her. She has to learn how to fight and defend herself."

Will nods. "I understand and what did you had in mind. How do you want to do that?"

"Tomorrow I want to take her to camp Jupiter. I think it's good for her to see other kids in action. Maybe it inspires her. But only if you approve of course." Nico knows how worried Will is about him after everything that has happened and he doesn't want to make it worse. He willingly let Will check his health.

"And doctor Solace. What do you think am I strong enough to go?" Nico says playfully.

"You seem to be in a good condition so I don't see why you should not go. But under one condition." Will warns him.

"And that is!"

"You can go to camp Jupiter tomorrow if I can go with you. You know those kids easily gets hurt and I think they can use my help in the infirmary."

Nico sighs.

"Oh, Will you're unbelievable. Even on your day off the only thing you can think about it is work!"

"I don't see it as work. You know how much I love it to give children medical treatment. I see it more like a hobby besides it will be a good opportunity to train Bianca's healing powers. You are not the only one that want to train her."

Nico smiles. "Of course, how could I even forget. Then it's settled. Tomorrow the three of us will visit camp Jupiter."

"I knew I could count on you. Oh, the next week I want to take Bianca to the hospital for a few days so she can see what it means to be a healer. I think it can be very educative for her to see me at work. If you're okay with it of course."

"Of course I am! You don't have to ask that. She is your daughter too!" Nico replies.

"I'm glad that you think about it that way. I would like to spend some more time with her. Since you are mostly at home you have more time to spend with her then me. I'm okay with that and nor Will I blame you. It's as it is and I have peace with it. But I would like to have her for me alone even if it's only for a while." Will explains.

"I understand and I think it's a good idea. You know it's a long time ago since I had some time for me alone and I can use it."

Nico yawns. "I think it's time to go to bed. It takes a lot of energy to recover and I am really tired."

"It doesn't matter. Besides you aren't the only one who is tired. Healing you really took everything from me. It really drained me so I can use some sleep too."  
Together they go to bed. They will have a big day tomorrow.

They next day the three of them accompanied by Sheba go to camp Jupiter.

As Will already though they are happy with his help in the infirmary.

Even Bianca gets her chance to heal when a young boy with a bad nose bleed enters the infirmary.

Nico tries to teach her some sword lessons but to his disappointment she isn't interested. What get's her attention are a group of archers. She just can't get her eyes of them.

"Can I try!" She asks hopefully.

Both of them shake their heads.

"I'm sorry dear, but I think those bows are much too large and heavy for you. " Will says.

Bianca sighs.

"But don't be sad at home I may have something for you that's more your size. Come! I have a surprise for you!" Will says enthusiastically when

he sees the sad expression on his daughter's face.

It's enough to make Bianca smile again.

Quickly she follows both her father's while sheba is running behind her.

When they enter the living room Will asks her to wait. He has to pick up something from his and Nico's bedroom.

Bianca is so excited that she can barely wait. A few minutes later Will returns with a package that's wrapped in a blanked.

He carefully lay it on the table. When he removes the blanket it reveals a set of a small bow and quiver.

Nico looks at it in awe. "Will, is that what I think it is?"

Will nods. "Yes, this was my first set. I got it when I first entered camp Half Blood when I was claimed as a son of Apollo. So I saved it. I thought I would might need it one day."

"Oh, now I see what you planned to do. You hoped that you're first child would be an archer and that's why you saved it! Am I right?" Nico explains.

Will chuckles. "You know me so well. But I can only admit that it's true. I indeed hoped that my first child would be an archer or at least a better archer than me since I blew it. Here Bianca I think this more your size."

She looks at him awe. "Is that for me?"

Will nods. "Yes, Bianca it's all yours!"

Bianca embraces him. "Thank you daddy it's beautiful!"

"Do you want to try it? I know a archery training field not far from camp Jupiter that's surrounded by trees. There you can practice it safely." Will suggest.

Nico nods. "That's a great idea. What do you think of it Bianca?"

"Let's do it!" Bianca says happily.

A few minutes later the three of them and Sheba are the archery training field. The training field seems abounded but Nico and will see that as a good thing. Now their daughter can train in peace without getting anyone hurt.

Bianca tries to strain her bow. Will is giving her some instructions. He helps her to take the right stance.

"Bianca your legs need to be more apart. Keep your back straight. Yes that's it. You have to strain the bow in the direction of your ear. Hold on tight. Yes, that's it Bianca are you ready? Aim and fire!"

At that moment Percy walks in their direction. He isn't aware of the danger. Right at the moment Bianca has fired her arrow he comes by.

Nico tries to warn him. "Percy watch out!"

But it's already too late! The arrow pierces the right sleeve of Percy's shirt and pins him to a nearby tree!

Both Will and Nico look at him in shock.

"Oh gods, Percy are you alright?" Nico asks worriedly.

Percy gulps realizing how lucky he is that the arrow only pierced his shirt and not him. "I'm fine. Fortunately the arrow only pierces my shirt.

"I am sorry. I owe you a new shirt." Nico apologizes when he removes the arrow.

"You owe me nothing. Was that her first shot?"

Both Nico and Will nod. Percy looks at Bianca in awe who is still holding her bow.

"That's really amazing! It's seems your daughter is natural!"

"Before I forget how are your ribs? It's good to see you on your feet again." Percy asks.

"My ribs are still a little sensitive but besides that I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. Can I talk to you in private? There is something I need to discuss."

Nico nods. "If Will is okay with it." Nico turns to Will.

"It's alright. Take your time I will take care of Bianca!" Will says when he starts playing with both Bianca and Sheba.

Nico can clearly see that something is bothering Percy. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Percy sighs. "You know the last time it was really close. I nearly lost you that day. I.. just can't afford losing another friend not after everything we have been through"

Nico's expressions darkens. He knows where his friend is hinting at. He has never forget that day they lost Leo on the battle of camp Half-Blood nor can he forget the complicated past he shares with Percy.

"You know it felt like failing you again. If you had died would you have been able to forgive me? Or would you have haunted me down as a ghost for all eternity."

Nico starts to laugh bitterly. "Well it's sounds tempting!" He says with an evil smirk.

Percy looks at him shock.

Nico shakes his head. "Ah, I'm just kidding! Do you really think that I would haunt you after everything you have done in order to save me? No! Percy if you had failed me and I had died I would have accepted it!"

Percy looks at him awe. Is this really the same Nico that blamed him many years ago for his sister's dead? He knew his friend has changed and matured. He is an adult man now and he is married and has a child. But percy couldn't have foreseen that his friend would change so much over the years. Is this really the same person? Percy could hardly believe it. He can't recognize that dark, angry and bitter teenage boy anymore when he looks at his friend now.

It almost look like Nico is reading his mind. "You know sometimes I wonder. Would my sister Bianca recognize me if she had seen me now. I doubt she would. I am a full grown man now I . I am now longer that little boy I was the last time she saw me."

"To be honest with you. It's true that you have changed a lot. Sometimes I can hardly recognize you anymore. But not everything has changed. You still have that sparkle in your eyes you had when we first met many years ago. You had that sparkle when you talked about your Mythomagic cards. You where so enthusiast about them. After your sister's dead I rarely saw it. I only saw it occasionally when you where very happy. You may have become older and your eyes have become softer but you still have the same sparkle. So yes I think she would have recognized that little boy in the man you have become."

"That was a nice speech Percy! It seems that after all these years you're still full of surprises!" A female voice says.

Both men look in the direction where the voice comes from. They are surprised to see Thalia standing in front of them. Since she is a huntress of Artemis and Immortal she still looks like a sixteen year old girl. But she is not alone she is accompanied by a pretty teenage girl that seems to be a fellow huntress. But what really stand out is that both girls are holding hands.

"Hello, Thalia long not seen. What are you doing here? Aren't there any more huntresses?" Percy asks.

Thalia still looks like punk girl with her spiky hair, piercings and black clothing.

"The other girls aren't far behind us. We were hunting an enormous monstrous boar. It was on its way to New Rome. We are already following its tracks for more than a week. Have you guys seen it?"

Both Percy and Nico's expressions darkens.

"That beast nearly killed Nico!" Percy says solemnly.

Thalia covers her mouth with her hands. "Oh, gods that's terrible"

"But I'm okay now. Both Percy and William where able to save me. Or else I wouldn't have been here now." Nico replies

"Thalia, may I ask who is that girl who is accompanying you?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Percy, Nico this is my girlfriend Shelby Johnson she is a daughter of Aphrodite."

Percy's mouth falls wide open. "Did you just say that she is your girlfriend?" He says while he points at Shelby Johnson. The girl has dark brown hair she wears in a ponytail and she has green emerald eyes. She wears dark blue jeans and a silver coloured shirt the attire of a huntress of Artemis. In her ears hangs a pair of large golden earrings.

Both Nico and Will who is attention is drawn to both girls give them a warm smile. It feels good to know that they aren't the only gay couple.

"I know what you're thinking. I have never been a lovesick teenager and I was always too busy to even think about love. For a long time I even thought that I couldn't fall in love! But that was before I met this pretty girl here. She joined the hunters a month ago and the first time I saw her I immediately fell in love with her!"

"I'm so happy for both of you." Nico exclaims.

"A daughter of Aphrodite. That explains a lot. She must have enchanted her with her love magic!" Percy stats.

Thalia nods. "Oh yes and I am glad she did!"

"How did lady Artemis react? Was she okay with it?" Will asks.

"Artemis gave us her blessing. They only thing she wants is her hunters to be happy. Besides that we huntresses have to swear of boys when we join Artemis doesn't mean we have to swear of each other!" Shelby says with a warm smile.

"I couldn't agree with her more!" Nico says happily.

"Do I know you? Aren't you that son of Apollo that worked in camp Half-Blood as the head of the infirmary?" Thalia asks.

Will nods. "Yes, that's me. I work in New Rome's hospital now as a doctor."

"Yes, and this handsome doctor here is now my husband and that adorable little girl there is my daughter!" Nico says proudly. He gestures Bianca to come closer.

"Really! Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Thalia shakes his hand.

"Who are those girls?" Bianca asks.

"Bianca this my cousin Thalia. I think that makes her your old aunt. Do I say that right?"

"Yes, that's right although I am not that old. Come closer. Let me have a closer look at you."

Bianca does as told and Thalia lifts her up in her arms.

"Aww, she is indeed adorable. What's her name?"

"I named her Bianca. She is named after the sister I have lost. She died on her first mission after she joined the hunters."  
Although he tries to hide Thalia still can see the pain in his eyes.

"I understand that's a beautiful name." She says softly.

"Oh, yes and she is pretty too! Oh look at that she has even beauty mark to finish it! That's so cute!" Shelby says when she goes all fan girly.

Then Thalia sees the little bow and quiver lay down in the grass.

"What where you exactly doing before we arrived. "Thalia says when she points at the bow.

"Oh, we were practicing archery it seems she is totally in to it." Will answers.

"Oh, yes she pinned me to a nearby tree with one of arrows. And it was her first shot too." Percy says with a pained expression.

Shelby eyes widened. "Really? Oh that's fantastic! She would be an amazing huntress! She really must join the huntresses of Artemis! She seems to be destined to become one!"

Percy looks at him in shock. He knows how hard this is for Nico. He holds his breath. Waiting on what is friend is going to do now.

Nico places a hand across his heart. Her words stab Nico like a knife. He just can't think to lose his daughter to the hunters. He can't afford losing another family member. Not again!

He takes a deep breath. "No, she wouldn't join the hunters. She already has her own destiny, her own quest she has to fulfil. It's her job the guide the lost souls to the underworld. She can't join you."

Thalia looks at him worriedly. She can see the tears glitter in his eyes. "Nico is everything alright? I am sorry if something she said has hurt you." She says comfortingly.

"No, I'm fine." He says softly.

"That's a pity. But I do understand. Guiding the lost souls the underworld is an important job." Shelby replies.

Percy feels has to do something before anything goes wrong. Nico looks like he is about to break down in tears and Percy doesn't want that to happen.

"Why don't you girls go with me? Thalia I'm sure that Annabeth would be happy to see you after all these years. I think she would go crazy when she finds out that you have a girlfriend." He suggests.

"I think that's a good idea. I haven't seen her in a long time. How is she?"

"She is fine. We married many years ago. We have nine year old daughter. Her name is Sofia." Percy says proudly.

"I would like to meet her." She gently places Bianca down on the ground. "Goodbye Bianca. I hope we will meet again!"

"See you!" Bianca says enthusiastically.

"Good bye Will and Nico be strong." Thalia says when she comfortingly places her hand on his shoulder.

When the three of them are Will takes Nico in his arms. He knows this has been a very emotional moment for Nico.

"Are you alright love?" He asks worriedly.

Nico sighs. "I'm fine. It's just a part of my past I need to deal with it. Well, it seems we aren't the only gay couple anymore."

"It seems so. Are you happy with it?"

Nico nods. "I'm happy for them. They are a cute couple. But not as cute as us." He chuckles.

Will gives him a passionate kiss. He glad to see his husband happy again.

Maybe to wound from Nico's past will ever heal. It will only need time.


	7. Chinese Zodiac

6 years later.

Today is Bianca's birthday. She is now twelve years old.

She is rides on Sheba's back and Sam is running next to her. He has transformed himself in a wolf. It makes it easier to keep her pace.

They are scouting monsters in the forest near New Rome. They heard that some monster's has been seen in the forest and they are both determined to hunt them down.

They hear rustling in the bushes. Bianca is armed with her bow and she is ready to fire if it's needed. Quickly she and Sam go in the direction of the sound.

Before she knows it Bianca and Sheba bump up to a boy. The blow let the boy fall to the ground on his back.

The boy is in shock when he sees the enormous Hellhound towering over him and the girl with her arrow aimed straight at him in the direction of his heart.

Sheba starts barking when she sees the boy. But Bianca isn't impressed.

"Argh, it's just a boy." She says disappointed.

Sam slowly transforms himself back into his human form.

The boy who is still laying on the ground looks at him in shock.

"You? What are you?" The boy says meekly.

Sam shakes his head "What's wrong? Never seen a shape shifter before?"

"Apparently not Sam. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Bianca asks sternly.

For a moment the boy can't keep his eyes of her. Never has he seen a girl so beautiful as her. She has the most beautiful pair of clear blue eyes he has ever seen. She wears her dark curly hair in a ponytail. She has an olive tanned skin. She wears a dark blue sweat shirt and a denim skirt. On her feat she wears a pair of black slippers. In her ears she wears a set of large silver earrings. And what's that on her left cheek? Is that a mole?

"Hello! I am talking to you! I have just asked you something." Bianca says slightly agitated.

The boy and Bianca are now face to face. She can see that the boy has forest green eyes. He has long dark brown straight hair he wears in ponytail just like her. He wears a purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt so Bianca can clearly see where he belongs to.

The boys eyes are filled with fear. "My..name is Marius. Marius Dupont. I am a member of the fifth cohort and I am a son of Venus." The boy says quickly. Bianca can clearly hear his French accent.

"I already thought that you where from Camp Jupiter. I could already sense that you are a demigod. I could sense it in your aura. What where you doing here anyway? Have you seen a monster?"

Marius looks at her in surprise. "No, I didn't see a monster. No I just entered the bushes to ehm.. in order to do a pee." He blushes. "Did I really have to say that out loud?" He thinks to himself while he mentally face palms himself.

Bianca looks at him in disgust. "That's really too much information!"

Sheba seems to agree with her master and she starts to growl.

This scares Marius. "Please don't let your massive dog eat me! " He pleads.

Bianca gives him an angry glare. It's almost like Marius has insulted her by calling Sheba a massive dog. "Sheba isn't just an ordinary dog. She is a hellhound. And as a matter of fact Sheba's doesn't eat people. She doesn't even like human flesh."

"Bianca I think we should go back home. Your birthday party will start within a few hours and we still have a lot to prepare." Sam suggest.

"You're right Sam. We should leave. He isn't worth to waste more precious time "

Marius let out a sigh of relief when both Bianca and Sam leave.

"Oh before I forget. I don't know if you are aware of it but inside this trees live a lot of Dryads. I don't think the Dryad's like it when you pee on them. So think about it the next time!" Sam yells at him.

When they are out of side Marius start to run back into the direction of Camp Jupiter.

Nico is already waiting when Bianca and Sam come.

"How was the hunt? Did you find the monster!" He asks.

Bianca shakes her head. "No, only a stupid boy who was standing in our way."

"Bianca nearly shoot him." Sam ads.

"I didn't! When I saw it was a boy instead of a monster I quickly lowered my bow." Bianca says angrily.

"The boy was pleading Bianca to not let Sheba eat him. You should have been there uncle Nico it was really hilarious!" Sam chuckles.

Bianca raises an eyebrow. "I don't know what's so funny about that. Sheba will never eat a person. Oh before I forget the boy had a silly French accent."

"I sounded more French Canadian to me." Sam replies.

Bianca raises her shoulders. "Whatever! Is that really important? It was just a stupid boy who was there on the wrong place and time!"

"Bianca fancy's him." Sam tells Nico.

This makes Bianca angry and she tries to punch him in the ribs. But before she can do that Sam has transformed himself into a rat. He always does that when he is scarred or stressed just like his father Frank does when he transforms himself into a Bulldog.

He is now climbing up Bianca arm to sit on her shoulder. One of his favourite places when he is a rat. Bianca starts to giggle. "Sam stop that! It tickles. Don't think that transforming yourself will help you this time. I will get you."

She picks him up from her shoulder and throws him on the floor. Just before he hits the ground Sam has transformed himself back into his human form again. He lands on his back. Bianca places her left foot on him in triumph.

"So, Sam it seems you have bitten the dust..again!"

Sam sighs. "Alright, you've got me. Please take your foot of me. This is so embarrassing!"He winces.

"Only when you say sorry!"

Sam look at her disbelief. "Sorry for what?"

"You very well know!"

All the time Nico is just watching them and he doesn't meddle in it. Their bickering make him laugh. He knows that it's just playful banter and they will never really hurt each other. They care too about each other for that.

"Bianca if you are ready. I got a birthday present for you." He says while he shows her a box he is holding.

"But my birthday party will start within a few hours." She replies.

"So, that hasn't supposed to mean that I can give it to you now. Come here"

Bianca releases Sam and goes to her father. He gives her the box and she carefully opens it. He mouth falls open when she sees what inside it. She is now holding a beautiful black gothic dress with long pointy sleeves.

"Oh, daddy it's beautiful." She says when she kisses Nico on his left cheek.

"I'm glad you like it." He replies.

"Can I put it on?" Bianca asks hopefully.

Nico nods. "Of course you can dear. Besides I am really curious to see how it fits you"

Bianca quickly runs up the stairs. Before she is upstairs she turns to Sam.

"Oh, Sam before I forget. You forget something during your transformation." She points at his rear.

Then Sam realises that hasn't made a total transformation yet and that he still has a rat's tail. Deeply ashamed he let it disappear.

He sighs deeply. "Why does that always has to happen."

"Oh, don't bother. You're transformations are getting better. You're not stuck into them anymore. I am sure that you will learn to master it." Nico comforts him.

"Thank you, uncle. That's just what I needed to hear"

Bianca gently stride down the stair. Her long hair is now hanging loose.

Both Nico and Sam can't keep their eyes of her. "Well, how do I look?" She asks hopefully.

As a an answer to her question Sam starts to whistle.

"You are absolutely beautiful. The dress really suits you." Nico replies.

Bianca starts to blush slightly by her father's compliment. "Thank you father."

"Now tell me more about that boy you two have just met." Nico asks curiously.

Bianca looks at her father in surprise. I don't know what you need to know about him. I have already told you everything. He is just a stupid boy nothing more and nothing less." She says slightly agitated.

Nico nods. He knows where his daughter is up to. "So, I presume that the boy isn't only stupid but that he is also ugly."

Bianca looks at him in shock. "Dad, how can you even say that!" She says angrily while she tries to punch him in the ribs just as she tried to do with Sam. But Nico grabs her wrist before she has the change.

"So, it seems that they boy isn't ugly." He teases her.

"Well, no. He isn't that bad." Bianca starts to blush.

Nico knows enough. He knows his daughter's heart. Maybe she doesn't want to admit it but it's clear that Bianca likes him. But Nico decides not to meddle with it. Bianca will probably never let him that's for sure. But it's her life too and it's up to her to decide what to do with it.

"Sam I have been wondering why do you like to transform yourself into a rat." Bianca asks.

"Because I am born in the year of the rat. That's why." He simply answers.

Bianca raises an eyebrow. "But I am born on exact the same day as you. Does that mean I am a rat too? I am not sure if I have to be happy about that."

"Oh, don't worry. In the Chinese Zodiac the rat is a positive sign." Sam says quickly.

Since Sam discovered about his father's heritage he has developed a kind of obsession for everything that has to do with China and it's culture.

That's the reason why he always wears a Kung Fu outfit. He is pretty good in it too.

"In the Chinese Zodiac the rat stand for wisdom, they are intelligent, charming, practical and ambitious."

"Mm, that doesn't sound too bad. Can you tell me more about the Chinese Zodiac. Are there any more animals."

Sam's story about the Chinese Zodiac has made Bianca very curious and she wants to know more about it.

"Let, see the Chinese Zodiac has twelve animals. Those animals represent twelve years. In the right order you have the:rat,ox,tiger,rabbit,dragon,snake,horse,goat,monkey,rooster,dog and it ends with the pig." He explains.

Bianca smiles. "Sam, if you like to transform yourself into a rat because you are born in the year of the rat than why does your father like to turn himself into a Bulldog? Is that because he is born in the year of the dog?"

"That's very clever from you to ask. But I don't know. I still have to ask him."

Bianca nods. "Alright. But I have another question for you. If there is a rat in the Chinese Zodiac then where is the cat. Isn't she supposed to be one of the animals that represent the Chinese Zodiac as well?"

Sam chuckles. "Well, my father told me that there is a funny story about that. They day when the gods where on their way to found the Zodiac they called all the animals from all over the land to come. The rat however tried to prevent that the cat would come in time with a trick. So in the end the cat arrived too late and that's why she hasn't become a part of the Chinese Zodiac."

"So that's why the cat is always hunting down mice and rats. It's out of vengeance!" Bianca replies with an evil smile.

"Well, that's a way to think about it." Sam says quickly. Frightened by her sudden reaction.

Meanwhile Nico is watching them from a short distance. He can barely believe that his daughter will celebrate her twelfth birthday today. He can remember just like it was only yesterday that he held her in his arms for the first time. "You're getting old Nico." He says to himself. Soon he will become thirty six. He can't understand why those six years have passed so quickly and why his daughter has to grow up so soon. His beautiful daughter. His pride and joy. He decide to go to the kitchen. Reyna will come soon to help him with the final preparations for Bianca's birthday party. He hopes with whole his heart that this will be a birthday party for her to remember.


	8. Happy Birthday Bianca!

That Afternoon everyone is at Bianca's home to celebrate her birthday. Her best friends Sofia, Raiden, Junita and her cousin Sam are there too.

Bianca has formed her own group. Although she is one of the youngest of the demigod kids she is the leader of the gang.

Now the whole group is complete they give each other a group hug. Junita is the youngest and she is the last one who joined the gang. She is the daughter of Leo and Calypso. A few years ago they decided to live in New Rome together with all of their friends. They really like it there. Leo has started his own business and open his own store where he sells his many inventions.

Junita was really honoured that although she is the youngest Bianca let her join.

She really admires Bianca. Because she is so strong and brave. To her words Bianca is very cool.

At school most demigod kids are afraid of Bianca because of her powers. But Bianca doesn't really care about that. As long as she has her friends and family . That's all what matters to her.

While the gang is giving each other a group hug Nico has a discussion with Leo. "Hello Neeks. Congratulations with your daughter. Twelve years already."

Nico looks at him slightly agitated. He really hates his new nickname.

"Thanks. How are the business going? Is your store a success?" He asks.

Leo nods. "Oh, yes. My store is very popular and I have a lot of regular costumers. If I had known it would be such a success I would have come to New Rome a lot sooner.

"I'm glad to hear that." Nico replies. He really means it. Although Leo is sometimes annoying him so much with some of his many jokes that it leads to an argument. He is still happy that Leo has come to live with them in New Rome.

"Oh, before I forget. There is something I need to discuss with you. You know for some reason Junita can't stop talking about Bianca! It's Bianca this and Bianca that! It's driving me crazy. It's almost like she is in love with her or something." Leo begins.

Nico nods. "Could be." He simply replies.

Leo can't believe his ears. "Nico, I just told you that I have a serious problem and all that you can say is could be?" He says indignant.

"Well it could be that Junita is in love with Bianca." Nico replies.

Leo looks at him in disbelief. "Did you just suggest that you think that my daughter.."

"Leo, if your daughter is interested in girls, will that be a problem to you or will you accept it."Nico says sternly.

Leo thinks about what he is going to answer. He knows how much this means to Nico and he doesn't want to hurt him.

"Well, of course I will accept it. She is my daughter and I love her just the way she is."

Nico smiles. This is what he wanted to hear. "I'm glad to hear that"

"What about Bianca? Is she.. Is she interested in girls too?" Leo asks carefully not wanting to insult Nico.

"It seems that Bianca is interested in both sexes."

Leo nods. "So Bianca likes both girls and boys. She is lucky. She has a lot of choice."

Nico grins. "She surely does. But I have to tell you that it's doesn't matter to me or Will if she comes home with a girl or a boy by her side. As long as she is happy. That's all what matters to us."

"Hello Leo." Bianca says when she sees him.

"Happy birthday princess!" He replies.

Originally he gave Bianca that nickname to mock Nico. He thought that if Nico is the Ghost King than Bianca is the princess.

But it didn't go according to plan. Bianca doesn't only like her new title but she also want Leo to call her that almost every time when they see each other.

So in the end Leo has become the victim of his own joke.

It also hasn't the wished effect on Nico. As long Bianca likes it doesn't matter to him that Leo calls her that.

"You're right Leo Valdez! She indeed looks like a princess in that pretty dress. But something is missing. As a princess the girl needs a crown" Says a warm melodious voice.

Suddenly a crown made of red roses appears on top of Bianca's head.

"Now, she really looks like a princess."

They all turn in the direction where the voice came from. To their surprise it's Apollo himself who speaks to them.

"Father?" Will says in surprise.

"Hello there, son. Of course I come to visit. You didn't really thought that I wanted to miss my own granddaughter's birthday party!" He replies.

"Hello, grandfather Apollo. Nice to see you." Bianca greets him with a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to see you too dear. I mean look at you. Twelve years old already. You look like a charming young woman"

Bianca starts to blush what even makes her look even more beautiful than she already is. "Thank you" She says shyly.

"Oh that's wonderful. You're not only beautiful but also modest. A great combination. You know you really inspire me! I need to make a portrait of you! Why don't you sit down on that chair so that I can paint your portrait. Is that alright?" Apollo asks while he gestures to a chair standing in the corner of the room facing the window with a view on the backyard.

Bianca does as asked and takes a seat. From out of nowhere an easel appears. Apollo is already holding a painter pallet filled with bright colours.

"Now sit still. Yes that is it. Now moist your lips and give me your most mysterious smile." He instructs her.

Bianca does as said.

"Oh, yes that's it. Now hold it for a moment. I am almost done."

Both Nico and Will look in awe at his work in progress. They can already see that it will turn into a beautiful painting.

Apollo makes some last brush strokes. "So, it's done what do you think of it?" He asks both men.

"It's beautiful father. It really looks like our daughter" Will replies.

"Somehow it reminds me of a world famous portrait. The Mona Lisa from Leonardo da Vinci." Nico ads.

Apollo nods. "You're absolutely right about that, son of Hades. I have to admit that I did based it on that particular painting. Bianca dear come here. Take a look and see it for yourself."

Bianca does and takes a look at the picture "It looks so real! It's really stunning!" She says in awe.

"I'm glad you like your birthday gift." Apollo says with a smile.

Suddenly the room turns dark when shadows start to appear. A fresh breeze starts to blow. The shadows collect at one point and inside the centre of the shadows Hades the lord of the underworld appears.

"Well, Apollo I have to admit that it is indeed a beautiful painting. I have to ad that I think that it's one of your best works. If it's possible I would like to have a copy of it. I think it will fit perfectly as a decoration on the wall of my throne room"

Apollo is flattered by Hades compliment. "I think that can be arranged. Thanks for your compliment uncle Hades."

"Although the painting is beautiful I think I got a more practical gift." Hades says while he takes a small box he was hiding beneath his robes.

"Bianca, you look really beautiful in that dress." He says to his granddaughter.

"Thank you grandfather Hades. Nico give it to me as a birthday present" She replies.

"You have a good taste my son. The dress really suits her. It fit's her like a hand glove." Hades says while he turns to Nico.

"Thank you father. I bought it when I was on a trip with a few of my friends in San Francisco. When I saw that dress in a boutique I thought that it looked like it was made for Bianca so I really had to buy it." Nico explains.

"Here my child. I got a present for you." Hades gives her the box and Bianca carefully opens it. Her eyes widened and her mouth falls open when she sees what's inside it.

She can't help it but starts to squeal. "Oh this so cool!"

"What is it, Bianca? Can you show what you got?" Nico asks curiously. He really wants to know what makes his daughter seem to be so excited.

She proudly shows the box to both her fathers. Inside the box lays an Stygian Iron dagger. Nico looks at his father in surprise.

"What can I say. I thought that my granddaughter deserved a worthy weapon fit for one of my descendants. But I thought that a dagger would be more fitting for a girl don't you think?" Hades replies with a mysterious smile.

"Can she do the same things with it as I can do with my sword?" Nico asks.

Hades nods. "Of course it made of the same material. It's only a bit smaller that's all."

Will doesn't know what to think of it. He is not so keen on weapons and he doesn't really like the idea that his daughter is now armed with a dagger. On the other hand he has seen what Nico can do with his sword. At least she will be able to defend herself.

Nico however is happy that his daughter now has a powerful weapon. Although it doesn't matter to him that Bianca choices archery instead of wielding a sword, he is happy that she now has a weapon that's similar to his own.

Bianca really loves it and she can't keep her eyes of it. It's a beautiful dagger and it shows of great craftsmanship.

Hades is happy with her reaction. "Do you like it?"  
Bianca nods. "Oh yes it's really amazing."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you come with me Apollo? We have some things to discuss about the painting. Maybe you can find a good place to hang it?"

Apollo nods. "Sure uncle Hades. I have nothing important to do so why not."

Both of them disappear giving Bianca some quality time with her friends and family.

But Bianca's attention is drawn to the stygian dagger she now holding in her hands. At first the metal feels strange and cold to the touch. She has to get used to it first.

But Nico knows from his own experience that she will soon learn how to wield it. Soon it would be like an extension of her arms just like his own sword is to him.


	9. Staying alive!

It's a warm summers day in June. Bianca has planned to go with a her friends to the beach. She is wearing a black swimsuit, sunglasses and purple flip flops. But before she can go she get some lecture from her father Will. It's weekend and Will has a day of. He is sitting in the backyard enjoying the sunshine together with Nico.

"Bianca it's great that you go with your friends to the beach but before you go don't forget to anoint yourself properly with sunburn cream. We don't want you to get sun burned. Don't go too far or to deep in the sea. That can be dangerous and we don't want you to drown. Oh, and before I forget don't forget to drink enough water. Or else you might get dehydrated and don't stay inside the sun for too long or else you may get a heatstroke" He warns her.

Bianca sighs and rolls her eyes.

Nico chuckles. He knows how worried Will can be. He means well but sometimes he is really overreacting.

"Yes, dad I know. Don't worry I will keep it in mind." She says while she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun! Nico says.

Sam is already waiting for her and he is waving at her. Bianca quickly gives Nico a kiss and then goes to Sam.  
Soon Will and Nico are alone.

"Why did you have to chuckle? I was serious." Will sounds a little offended.

"Oh, Will. Sometimes you just can be a bit overprotective. Don't worry. Our girl will be just fine. She is just going to have some fun with some of her friends. Nothing to worry about." Nico places a hand comfortingly on Will's shoulder.

Will sighs. "I did it again didn't I? I sounded like a overprotective dad."

"Don't blame yourself. It seems that for the next few hours we are completely alone." Nico says with a mysterious smile.

"Yes, and what's your plan?" Will asks.

Nico rises from his seat and takes a seat on Will's lap when he starts to fervently kiss him.

"Wow, I don't know how you do it but Somehow you always seem to proof that it's right what they say about Italians. They are really full of passion." Will gasps when he is released from Nico's kiss.

"Si mio amore. As long as you are there to light the fire within me!" Nico says with hungry dark brown eyes.

"Will you always love me like this? Even when we are old and grey?" Will's asks hopefully.

"Sempre. Always my love!" Nico replies when he continuous kissing Will passionately.

Before they know it the lay on the ground making love to each other in the backyard.

Even after all those years the love they feel for each other is still a strong as ever.

Meanwhile Bianca and Sam have arrived at the beach.

The whole gang is already waiting. Percy's daughter Sofia has already found a good place for them to settle.

Bianca and Sam immediately run into the sea. Sam transforms himself in a dolphin. Bianca takes a seat and grabs his dorsal fin. Together they dive below the surface to come up with a jump. Together they swim and jump their way through the ocean.

They both enjoy it. Suddenly Bianca hears someone cry for help.

Together with Sam she swims in the direction where the sound comes from. She discovers that it's Marius who calls for aid. He is clearly struggling to keep his head above the water. Soon he can't take it anymore. He has cramp in his left foot and the tide is too strong for him. Suddenly he disappears under water!

Bianca doesn't hesitate a moment. She takes a deep breath and jumps from Sam back into the water.

It's dark beneath the water surface. But fortunately she has inherited her father Nico's eyesight and she can see clearly in the dark water.

It doesn't take long before she finds him. But he is a lot heavier than she thought. He is nearly crushing her and his weight is pulling her down. Although Bianca is a good swimmer and she can't hold her breath for a long a period of time she suddenly starts to get out of air.

With her lungs burning and screaming for air. With final physical effort she manages to bring him and herself above the water surface. When she comes up she gasps for air.

Marius is still unconscious and his death weight pulling her down. She has to struggle not to sink.

"Sam. Come here and help me! He is too heavy and I can't hold him much longer!" She cries.

Quickly dolphin Sam swims in her direction. He dives beneath the boy and takes him on his back. Bianca takes a seat near Marius and Sam brings them towards the sea shore.

Her friends who has already seen it happen are waiting for them.

Jason's son Raiden helps Bianca to take Marius from Sam's back and carefully lay him down in the sand.

Sam transforms himself back into his human form.

Bianca quickly start to check Marius vital signs. His face is deathly pale and he isn't breathing. His lungs are filled with water. Bianca can already feel that his life force has started to flicker. A sign that death is approaching.

Bianca shakes her head violently. "Oh, no I wouldn't let you die on me!"

She tries to remember her lessons from her father Will. He has told her that it helps if you give CPR on the rhythm of the song Staying Alive from the Bee gees. She had to laugh at first when he told her that. Not believing that you actually could save a person's life by rehearsing a song. But she knows that she has no time now to try it out. She has to act quickly or Marius will surely die! Quickly she start to give Marius CPR on the rhythm of that infamous song.

All her friends are watching silently.

"Is he going to be alright?" Juanita asks Sam worriedly.

"I don't know. But we must have faith in Bianca and her healing skills. If there is anyone who can revive him it's her." He answers.

Juanita nods in reply. She knows about Bianca's famous healing skills. She had the privilege to see them action . As far as she knows Bianca has never failed anyone.

Still the CPR doesn't seem to have much effect. This much to Bianca's frustration. "Oh come on you Moron! Breathe!" She nearly shouts while she is pushing violently on his chest.

She forces her healing powers inside Marius chest hoping that it will be enough the revive him.

Suddenly the boy's eyes open wide and he starts to cough up a lot of water! He retches and gasps for air.

He takes a few deep breathes and soon his breathing is steady.

Bianca lets out a sigh of relieve. The CPR worked. Marius is alive!

"Quick give me my first aid kid!"

Raiden immediately gives it to her. Bianca picks a flask from it. The flask is filled with nectar. She opens it and places it underneath Marius mouth.

"Here drink this. It will make you feel better" She say encouraging him to drink.

Marius starts to drink and some colour start the return to his face.

He looks at her in awe.

"You, saved my life!" He exclaims when he is finished drinking.

Bianca nods.

"Thank you" Marius whispers.

"There is no need to thank me. I just did what I had to do. Guys if you don't mind I really need some rest. I think I will lay down on my beach towel and enjoy the sunshine. Saving this boy and reviving him has really drained me" Bianca explains.

Her friends nod. Although they have no healing powers themselves the can understand how much energy it must have cost her.

After she has rubbed herself with the sunburn cream she falls asleep. Her friends who stay at her site know that she wouldn't wake up for the first few hours.

She will have to sleep off the effect her healing powers have on her before she can do anything. But it doesn't matter. What matters is that she saved Marius live.

Later that afternoon when she comes Nico and Will are in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hello Bianca. How was your day? Did you enjoy your day at the beach?" Nico asks.

"Yes, it was great. Sam transformed himself into a dolphin and I rode on him. It was awesome!"

Will smiles. "I can imagine that. I have to admit that I do envy you. I always wanted to swim with dolphins but I never had the chance!"

"Oh, before I forget I saved a boy's live too." Bianca suddenly says.

Both Will and Nico look at her in surprise. "What happened?" Nico asks.

"Well, do you remember that boy Sam and I met when we were trying to hunt down a monster?"

Nico nods.

"It seems that he isn't only good in standing in peoples ways but he is also a bad swimmer. He nearly drowned! Luckily for him I was there to save him or else it would have ended bad." She say nonchalantly.

Will looks at her in awe. "That's very good of you! Well done!" He says proudly.

He gives her a tight hug. "Dad that's too tight! I can't breathe!" Bianca complains.

Will quickly releases her from his grip. Bianca takes a deep breath. "Much better. Oh, about what you told me about that song from the Bee Gees, it's true. It really helps if you give CPR on the rhythm of that song. Is it alright if I take a shower before dinner?"

Nico nods. "Of course. We will not eat in ten minutes. You have enough time."

"Okay, see you later!" Bianca goes upstairs to take a shower.

But men are still overwhelmed by what their daughter has just told them

"Well, did you ever. Our daughter goes to the beach to have same quality time with her friends and she even finds time to save a live. She really is full of surprises." Will sighs.

"You can say that again! By the way, can you tell me about what song from the Bee Gees Bianca was talking about. I really don't understand what that was supposed to mean." Nico replies.

"Oh, there is said that it helps that if you are give CPR you do that with the song, Staying alive from the Bee Gees in your mind. It seems that song has exact the right rhythm. I have to admit that I didn't really believe that it would work but somehow Bianca has been able to proof it." Will explains.

Nico nods. "I see. I have to admit that it really fits especially when you look at the title of that song."

"Indeed. You really want the victim to stay alive when you are giving them CPR. Or else it would be useless."

"Yes, what a simple song can do." Nico grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It maybe sounds strange but 'staying alive!" From the Beegees really has the right ammount of bpm you need to maintain when you are giving CPR!


	10. A strange visitor

It's a few weeks after Bianca has saved Marius from a certain death. He is now standing in front of her house. He is holding a bouquet of prim roses in his hands. These are for Bianca. He really wants to thank her for saving his life. Only, now he is standing at her doorstep he is lacking the courage to ring the door bell.

Meanwhile Nico is sitting on the coach drinking his morning Espresso while he is reading the newspaper. His cat Black Molly is giving him cups trying to draw his attention. It works and he starts to pet her. Which she answers with load purring. He found the abound black female cat during one of his shadow travel trips. He just didn't have the heart to leave her behind. The poor thing seemed so lost and helpless so he took her with him.

Will and Bianca immediately fell in love with her when the saw her for the first time. It was love on the first sight. She is now a well accepted member of their family.

Nico couldn't be more happy. Being mostly alone during the day he sometimes feels lonely. So he really could use some company.

Marius takes a deep breath and with his heart hammering in his chest he rings the doorbell.

The sound makes Nico look up from his newspaper. "Who can that be?" He says to himself. He rises from his seat and walks to the front door. Fallowed by Black Molly.

When he opens the door he sees to his surprise that a very nervous looking teenage boy is standing in front of him.

Marius can't get his eyes of this strange looking man who is all dressed in black. Nico maybe isn't tall for a man but his dark and dominant appearance are enough to make Marius feel intimidated by him.

He has heard many stories about this dark and mysterious man.

"Excuses me, Sir. You are Bianca's father aren't you? Is Bianca home?" The boy is visibly shaking.

Nico wonders why the boy seems to be so frightened. Then he understand it must have something to do with his image. Although it's a long time ago since the last time someone was visibly afraid of him.

"Yes, I'm her father. But I'm afraid she isn't at home. She has gone shopping with a few of her friends."

The boy who is now clearly disappointed sighs. While Nico's eyes are scanning him he notices that Marius wears his long straight brown hair in a ponytail. He has green emerald eyes which are now filled with a mixture of fear and awe.

He is wearing denim shorts in combination with a red polo shirt. He wears brown leather sandals.

Then Nico notices the flowers the boy is holding. "Are these for Bianca?"

The boy nods. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Marius, Marius du Pont. A few weeks ago you're daughter saved my life. I nearly drowned. That's why I have come here to thank her."

Nico starts to feel sorry for this boy. He understand how awkward this situation must be for him.

"If you want you can come inside and wait here until Bianca's comes home. Or you can stay outside. If that's what you please" Nico offers.

Marius looks at him in disbelieve. "Does that mean that you're are inviting me to come in?"

What surprises him is the fact that although Nico's eyes are dark they are filled with kindness and warmth.

It's a little disturbing. It doesn't seem to be fitting with the image he has from the legendary and fearsome Nico di Angelo.

Nico notices that Marius is a little shy. He can tell that by the way the boy is avoiding his gaze and is instead looking away from him facing the ground. Somehow this boy reminds him of himself when he had the same age.

"Well, of course. That's what I just said. Please come in. Do you want something to drink. I got coffee, tea or soda. I think I even has some Coca cola cold."

"A cola would be nice." Marius replies.

He remembers the lesson his mother Venus has taught him. Never refuse an outstretched hand and that is why Marius accept Nico's invitation.

He follows him quietly to the living room. On the wall he sees a picture of younger Nico accompanied by a blond haired man of the same age. Both of them are dressed in suits. They both seem to be very happy. Marius notices that this must be Nico's wedding photo. He has already found out that Bianca has two daddies. But it doesn't matter to him. Open minded as he is.

Nico gestures him towards the coach and Marius takes a seat. Nico offers him a glass of cola.

"Thank you."

Nico gives him a warm smile. "You're welcome.

"Well, you can clearly see that you're Bianca's father. She has your look. Accept her eyes."

"She has my husband's eyes." Nico ads carefully waiting for his reaction.

"So I suppose that the picture I saw in the hallway is your wedding portrait?"

Nico nods. "You're correct. That picture was taken on the day I married Will Solace. He is standing next to me."

The boys eyes widened. Of course he has heard about Will Solace. He has quit a name all around the place.

"You don't mean the Will Solace?! The famous doctor that works in New Rome's hospital? No way!" Marius says in awe.

"Yes, that's him. He is a son of Apollo so he inherited his gift from his father."

"Wow! Anyway before you ask it doesn't matter to me that you are married to man instead of a woman. You must know that I'm open minded. My father's best friend are a lesbian couple. I'm taught that there is nothing wrong with being gay and that's instead a normal and natural thing. I'm pro gay rights myself!" Marius says proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that you think about it that way!" Nico grins.

"Of course! Everyone has the right to love whoever he or she wants!" Marius exclaims.

"I couldn't agree more. But that's enough talk about me. Tell me more about yourself. Bianca has already told me that you're a son of Venus."

Marius nods. "That's correct. She and my father met each other in a theatre in Montreal. My father is a musical actor. When he and Venus met he was performing in the musical Les Miserables, based on the novel from the French novelist Victor Hugo. He played the role of Marius . He is one of the main characters from the story. Venus was among the audience. It seems that she fell in love with him when she saw him on stage. So yes I am named after a musical character. Kind of silly isn't."

"I think it's kind of original. So you're French Canadian?"

Marius looks at Nico in surprise.

"I wonder why you still have to ask that. Didn't my silly French accent give the game away?"

"You indeed have an accent. But what does that matter? I am Italian so I also have an accent so we have that in common. By the way I really like the way you wear your hair. That ponytail really suits you."

Marius raises an eyebrow. "You know I only wear it this way to keep it out of my face. But I have been thinking about cutting it. Some other recruits from camp Jupiter has already started to bully me. They say it makes me look like a girl." Marius sighs.

Nico's eyes widened. Marius can clearly see that his words has touched him and he seems to be slightly agitated! He really can't understand how on earth people can be so petty about something like someone's hairstyle! At first Nico starts to mumble a few curses in Italian then he lifts up his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean! It's bullshit! I know enough man who wear their hair long! Long hair isn't only for women! In fact there a lot of women who prefer to wear their hair short! So don't listen to what other people say! It's nonsense! And don't even think about cutting your hair! You have got such beautiful hair! It would be a waste!" Nico bellows.

Marius looks at him in shock. He didn't expect such an outburst from Nico.

"I think I am supposed to thank you." Then a coughing fit hits him and he starts to wheeze. Nico looks at him worriedly.

"Marius? Is everything alright?"

Marius shakes his head while he is literally gasping for breath. It almost looks like the poor boy is chocking!

Nico doesn't hesitate a moment and takes Marius outside and leads him to the backyard. That seems to help. After taking a few gulps of fresh air Marius seems to be able to control his breathing.

"What happened?" Nico asks worried.

Marius takes an inhaler from his pocket and takes a deep breath in order to let the medicine do its work. When he is ready he turns to Nico.

"I had an asthmatic attack. I think your cat trigger it. I'm sorry ,I didn't mean to upset you."

Nico shakes his head. "It's not your fault. But why didn't you just told me that you are asthmatic!"

"I didn't because I feel ashamed of it. That's why." Marius replies.

Nico doesn't understand Marius. Why is he ashamed of something that it's not even his fault! "You don't have to. I know how it feels not being able to breathe. Many years ago I was imprisoned for a week inside a bronze jar slowly suffocating."

Marius looks at him in surprise. He just can't believe his ears. Did he really heard that correct? "How did you mange to survive?"

"My friends saved me. What I am trying to say that it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not your fault your sick! May I ask how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen years old."

Nico raises an eyebrow. "Really? And you joined camp Jupiter only a few months ago?"

Marius nods.

Nico looks at him in awe. " Then, I guess you must be a very powerful demigod if you managed to survive all these years without the help or protection of other demigods."

Marius sighs. "I wish I was. But unfortunately I am only good at charm speak."

Nico looks at him disbelief. "No, that's impossible that you survived only on charm speak. There really must be something else."

Then Nico senses something. Not only Marius aura has suddenly started to grow bright but Nico can also feel a great power coming from deep inside the boys core.

It seems that Marius is a lot stronger than he gives himself credit for.

"How are your fighting skills? Do you know how to wield a sword?"

Marius shakes his head. "No. I tried to but I totally suck at it."

"I can teach you!" Nico offers.

Marius looks at him in awe.

"Do you really mean that?" He asks hopefully.

Nico nods. "Of course. Marius do you want me to teach you how to wield a sword?"

"Yes! You have no idea how happy you're making me! I promise you sir I wouldn't let you down."

"Alright. But there's no need to call me sir! Just call me Nico." Nico smiles.

At that moment Bianca arrives. "Hello daddy. I'm home"

She says while she gives her father a kiss on the cheek. Then she notices Marius. "What are you doing here?"

Marius starts to blush violently. "I..I" He stars to stutter.

"He has something for you." Nico helps him. He walks inside the house and comes back with the bouquet of Prim roses. He hands it to Marius.

"Bianca. I want to give you this bouquet as a sign of my gratitude. Thank you for saving my life. " Marius says when he gives her the flowers.

Bianca inhales their sweet scent deeply. "Oh there absolutely beautiful and they smell delicious! Thank you Marius."

"Well, I guess I should go now. Good bye Bianca." Marius says when he leaves.

"Marius wait!" Bianca replies when she hand the flowers to Nico. She runs after him in the direction he has left.

Nico who is now holding the flowers chuckles! He knows where this would lead them! He has planned to start tomorrow with Marius training lessons. He doesn't know what a kind of a challenge he is facing now!


	11. Sword training lessons

That night when Will comes home he sees that Nico has a broad smile on his lips.

"Hello, love. Why are you looking so content? Have I missed something?"

"You surely did. It seems I just met Bianca's potential boyfriend!" Nico replies.

Will looks at him surprise. "Really?"

Nico nods. "Do you remember that boy our daughter saved from drowning? Well, this afternoon he was standing on our doorstep holding a bouquet of flowers. He wanted to give them to Bianca in order to thank her for saving his life. Unfortunately for him it was me who opened the door and not Bianca."

Will shakes head. "Poor boy. That must have been very awkward."

"It was. So I invited him to come inside to wait for Bianca. We started to talk and Will I have to admit he is a very polite and gallant boy. A little shy but that's just cute."

"So, I guess you like him" Will replies.

Nico nods.

"I surely do. His name is Marius Dupont. He is a son of Venus and his father is a musical actor. He told me that he is named after a character from the Musical Les Miserables. It was a role his father often played. He also told me that he really sucks at sword fighting. So I offered to train him."

"That's very kind of you."

"Oh, before I forget the poor boy had an asthmatic attack." Nico ads.

This got Will's attention. "I see. That must have been very frightening to experience. Was it serious?"

"Yes, I thought the poor boy was chocking! So I took him outside for some fresh air. It seemed to help. He thought himself that it maybe was the cat that trigger it."

Will nods. "Could be. Nico,what do you know about asthma?"

"Well, I know it's a lung disease. But I don't know much about it. Is it fatal?" Nico asks worriedly.

"It can be. But it's rare and only in serious cases. If the boy takes his medicine on a regular base there is nothing to worry about. But still I want to check his health and listen to his lungs. Just in case."

"Sure, you're the doctor. But do you think I have to continuo this? Do you think he can handle sword training?"

Marius asthmatic attack has been quite a shock for Nico and he doesn't want to do anything what might cause the boy harm.

"I think I can only recommend it. You know exercise is not only important but also good for people with asthma. Not only will it improve his condition but his lung function as well."

"Okay, that sounds good." Nico says in relief.

"When do you want to get started with the training?"

"I was thinking to start tomorrow. I have nothing else to do so why not." Nico answers.

"Alright. But before you start training I want you to visit me at the hospital and bring Marius with you. Around ten o'clock in the morning I have my office hour so I will have some time to check on Marius."

Nico smirks. "Oh, he will like that. I think he will be very happy to see you."

Will looks at him surprise.

"He idolizes you. I think he will see it as a great honour to be examined by his idol." Nico explains a bewildered Will.

Will shakes his head. He isn't used to so much attention. It's good that his patients appreciate his work but that doesn't have to mean that they have to worship him as well. Modest as he is he just don't know what to think of it.

The next morning both Marius and Nico arrive at the hospital. Marius watches his eyes from. Nico smiles. "Is this your first time here?"

"Is that so obvious?" Marius starts to blush.

"Well, you just keep looking all around you so it seems to me that you have never been here before."

Marius nods.

"Well, I take that as a good sign. Come, there is something I need to show you. I'm sure you will like it"

Nico leads him to the atrium. In the middle of it is a white fountain flanked by two statues. One represents the god Apollo and next to him is his son Ascpelius the god of healing.

Marius can't keep his eyes from it.

"Beautiful isn't it? Yes the sculpture did a great job. I although I have to say that in real life my father in law isn't so stiff."

Mairus looks at him awe." So your father in law is the great Apollo himself! That's awesome!"

Nico grins. "Oh, yes it is. Come he is waiting for us."

Nico leads Marius to Will's office. Will is already waiting.

Marius looks at him like he is some kind of curiosity. It makes him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So you must be Marius. Nico told me a lot about you."

Marius start to blush. "Doctor Solace. You must know I am you're greatest fan. It's a honour to be in your presence."

For a moment Will doesn't know what to say. But he quickly recovers. "Alright. Marius do you know why you're here?"

Marius nods. "Yes, Nico told me that you wanted to check my health before we could start the sword training."

"That's correct. Nico has told you that you're asthmatic so I want to listen to your lungs. So if you want to put out your shirt." Will instructs.

Marius put out his shirt.

Both men can see that he is lean and masculine build. Will nods in approval and Nico winks. The boy seems beside his asthma in a good condition.

Will places his stethoscope on the boys chest.

"Alright ,Marius this what we are going to do. I will give you three assignments you will have to do. Is that okay?"

Marius nods.

"Marius at first I want to take a deep breath. Yes, that's good now cough! Excellent! As last I want you to sigh. Good! You can put your shirt back on we are ready."

Nico looks expectantly at Will. "And? Do you think he is in shape to start the training?" He asks hopefully.

"Well, I indeed heard a little wheeze but besides that it seems to be in order."

"So, I can start sword training with Nico?" Marius says enthusiastically.

"Sure, you can. But I have to warn you don't overdo it. Take a break when it excesses and don't forget to take your medicines."

Marius nods. "I wouldn't forget. Thank you doctor Solace."

"Just call me Will . Have fun!" But Marius doesn't hear him he has already left.

"Good luck. He seems to be full of energy and I think he wouldn't be easy on you. Are you sure you want to do it?" Will asks worriedly.

"Don't worry love. I know what I am doing. I am only giving that boy some sword training. I have done it before so what could go possibly wrong?" He replies.

Soon he would wish he had never said that. They have just started the training and Nico already experiences that teaching Marius how to wield a sword isn't so easy.

Not only is the boy very clumsy but he also has a low self esteem. It's so bad that it's holding him back. It's good that they are practicing with wooden swords. Or else Marius might have already seriously injured himself.

"No, Marius you are doing it all wrong. You have to hold your sword this way and mind your footwork. " He sighs.

It seems that Nico's patience is put to the test. He really needs all his determination to hold on.

Meanwhile both Percy and Jason and are watching from a nearby distance.

"Hey, Nico do you really think this boy is worth all the effort? It's kind of you to teach him but look at him! He is hopeless!" Percy whines.

Jason gives him a punch in the ribs for being so mean.

"Ouch, where was that for!" He cries.

Jason doesn't answer him and instead turns to Nico. "Nico, don't listen to what Percy just said. Just go on with it. It's very kind of you that you give him a chance. I only hope it's worth all the effort. I don't want you to get disappointed."

Nico sighs and walks into their direction. "listen, I really appreciate what you are trying to do, but please give this boy a chance. I know that in the past you both had your doubts about me. But you did give me a chance to proof myself. So if I got a chance than why would this boy be any different."

His words doesn't miss their effect on Jason.

"Nico I.."

Nico waves away his comment. "You don't need to say anything. It may sounds strange but I do believe in this boy. There is more about him than meets the eye. He has something deep inside him. He only needs some time."

"Nico, we don't doubt you. We know you and we know your heart. And we all know that if your heart is really in to it you will go for it. We really admire your determination. But it's as Jason said. We just don't want you to get disappointed." Percy replies.

"Thanks, guys. Don't worry I will find a way to train this boy. I know I will."  
At that moment Marius stumbles over the root from a nearby three and falls and rolls down the hilltop!

"Marius!" Nico shouts his name. Quickly he runs in the direction where Marius comes down.

"Marius are you okay?" Nico asks worriedly while he helps Marius to sit up.

The movement makes Marius winces. Nico sees that he has scratched his left knee badly! Blood has started to ooze from the wound and trickle down his leg.

Nico shakes his head. "Oh, that looks bad. I may be no healer but I know how to tread this. Fortunately for you I brought my first aid kit with me. I left it up the hill. If you wait here. I will be back in a minute"

Soon Nico returns with the first aid kit . He opens it and takes a flacon of anti septic from it. "This will may hurt but I need to clean the wound. We don't want it to get infected don't we?"

Marius shakes his head. "Nico carefully starts to spray the antiseptic across Marius wounded knee. The boy grit his teeth. He does his best to keep himself together. He fights hard not to cry out in pain in front of Nico.

Nico senses this and he approvingly pets him on the shoulder. "Big boy!" He says with a wink.

When the wound is cleaned Nico wraps it with bandage. "So this will do."

Marius sighs. "Your friends are right, you know. I am really worthless. You shouldn't waste your time on me." He says sadly while he is facing the ground.

Nico cups his face with his hand and forces him to look at him. "Don't listen to what people say. You're not worthless! You're just a bit clumsy and you don't have much experience with sword fighting. But I am sure that with a lot of training you will learn how to wield a sword. Marius looks at him in disbelief. "How can you be so sure?"

Nico places a hand across the boys heart. "Because I sensed a great power right here! Really Marius you are much more than you give yourself credit for!"

"Really?" Marius asks hopefully.

"Really, really. No come on. Rise! It's time to continuo your sword training." Nico instructs.

Marius doesn't reply. He still can't believe why this man is so willingly to train him. He wonders if he will ever be able to repay him.


	12. Shadow of death

While Nico is still busy giving Marius sword training, Bianca is watching them from a short distance. She is sitting on a tree stump. Today she is dressed in a denim which she wears in combination with a white tank top. She wears her long dark curly hair in a ponytail. She has two golden earrings in her ears. Just like her father Will she loves it to wear flip flops. Now she is wearing a dark blue pair. She still can't understand why her father is paying so much attention to Marius. To her it seems that he could better save himself the effort. Although Marius has seriously showed some progress. He is now half so bad as he was in the morning but still it's all going to slow. She wonders if he will be ever able to wield a sword in a proper way.

While she is considering this her grandfather the god Apollo arrives.

She was so busy in though that his sudden appearance scares her.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you!" Apollo apologize.

"No, it's alright. I just didn't hear you coming." Bianca replies with her right hand covering her heart that is still beating inside her throat.

"What where you doing?" Apollo asks.

"I was watching my father Nico. Since the morning he is giving Marius sword training."

Apollo nods.

"So, that's the son of Venus. I heard a lot of him. He looks cute by the way. Do you like him?"

Bianca starts to blush. But she shakes her head firmly.

"I don't believe that. Why else would you blush like that? Come on it's obvious that you like him! Don't deny it!" Apollo encourage her.

"No, why should I! It's none of your business." Bianca says angrily.

"Well, I'm your grandfather so I think it is. I mean look at how cut he is! What's holding you back? Just swallow your pride and give him a change."

Suddenly Bianca starts to realize something.

"Wait a minute. You haven't been talking to both my father's haven't you?"

Apollo shakes his head. "Oh, no. I have come here on my own accord. You see, I got something for you."

He hands her a large package. Carefully she unwraps it. It reveals a beautiful crafted bow and quiver. Even the arrows look all shiny and new.

Bianca's eyes widened when she sees it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She exclaims.

"I'm glad you like it. You know I thought that it was about time for a different set. You're too old now for William's child's bow. It's time for the real thing! Do you want to try it out?"

Bianca nods fiercely. "Yes! There is an archery training field near camp Jupiter."

"Then, where are we waiting for? Let's go to the training field!" Apollo replies.

Nico isn't even aware of Bianca's private conversation with Apollo. He is too busy to notice it.

It start to look like the training he is giving to Marius has finally start to pay itself off.

Nico thinks that's about time for a break.

"I think that was enough for today. You really worked hard. Come with me to my home. There is something I need to show you!"

Marius nods. He is very keen about what Nico wants to show him.

When they arrive Marius takes a seat on the coach in the living room. Nico offers him something to drink.

"If, you wait here. Then I will go upstairs to get what I want to show you."

He returns with his stygian iron sword in his hands. The sword is still in its sheath.

Marius looks at like it's a holy relic. "Is that what I think it is?" He asks.

Nico takes a seat next to him and draws his sword. Marius can't take his eyes of it. Nico smiles when he sees the boy's amazement.

"I got this sword from my father when I was eleven. It's made of stygian iron. A metal that can only be found in the underworld. I used this sword a lot in the past. Mostly I had to wield it on a daily base to kill monsters. But those times are over now. Now I mostly use it for sparring with my best friends. It's a long time ago since I had a real battle. But that doesn't matter. I'm happy that my daughter has the chance to grow up in a safer time and place than I did."

All the time Marius listens to him breathlessly. "It looks beautiful! Can I hold it?"

Nico shakes his head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. This sword is made to draw the soul from its victims! I don't want that to happen to you!" Nico warns him.

Marius gulps. "I think I do understand. Man, that sword's really dangerous but it look so beautiful. How can something that's so beautiful be so dangerous?"

"I understand your confusion. It's indeed beautiful but it can be fatal on the same time! But I think that applies to every single sword. Sword's are not only forged to kill but also to impress the enemy."

Marius nods. "I think I understand. Does it has a name?"

Nico shakes his head. "No, but Percy Jackson's sword, who is one of my best friends has a name. It's called Riptide! I really hate that sword!"

Marius looks at him surprise. "Why is that?"

"Well, his sword is a magical item that has the ability to transform itself into a pen. I think there is no need to explain that it's not handy when you need a pen! Certainly not if you know that Percy is very disordered. He has the habit to leave his stuff unattended. You don't want to know how many times I accidentally cut in my finger when I took his sword pen for an ordinary pen! He is so forgetful! I bet that he would even forget his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders! There is a reason why his wife Annabeth calls him a seaweed brain!"

Marius nods.

"I can understand why you dislike his sword. But still the fact that it has the ability to transform itself in a pen is pretty cool. May I ask, I think I know the right name for your sword. Is it alright if I name it?" He asks. "Okay. Tell me what kind of name do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking. I want to call your sword Shadow of Death. You know. Because the colour it has and its reputation. Do you like it?"

Nico looks at Marius first and then at the sword he is holding in his hand. He already owns this sword for many years but never did he thought about giving it a name. He never thought that it would be necessary. But it seems that the name Marius just came up with just describes everything it stands for. He has to admit that he couldn't come with a name that would be more fitting.

"Mhmm. Shadow of Death you said? That sounds like a great name."

Marius looks at him hopefully. "So, you like it?"

"I certainly do! It's really fitting. From now on my sword will be known as Shadow of Death! Do you want a demonstration?"

Marius nods enthusiastically. He really wants to see the sword in action.

"Well, then where are we waiting for? Come!"Nico replies.

Meanwhile Bianca is practicing with her new bow. Apollo is still beside her.

"And do you like the bow?" He asks

Bianca nods. "The bow isn't to heavy nor to light and its nice in the hand. I love it! Much better than the bow I got from my father Will!"

Apollo smiles. "I'm glad you like it so much. About your father Will. You know I really had my doubts when he married Nico di Angelo. I was afraid that he would make a big mistake. As you know they are both complete opposites. But I'm glad they did marry each other. Although they are complete opposites they fit perfectly together they really complete each other."

"They surely do." Bianca replies

"If they hadn't married each other I wouldn't have you. Did you knew that I have given you to them as a gift?"

Bianca looks at him surprise. "I don't really get it. Do you mean that you are the one that created me?"

"Yes, strange that your father's never told that to you. Never mind. Anyway, they both wanted a child so badly but the fact that they are both men made it difficult. It all changed when your mother Reyna offered herself to be their surrogate mother. I think you can understand how grateful I was. I really owe her a lot. At that moment I knew what to do. I decided to give them a daughter. You see, I am not only the god of the sun, healing and fortune telling but I'm also a talented artist. So it was a piece of cake. What I am trying to say is that you are really wanted! You have no idea how special you are. You're the result of a marriage between darkness and light. A beautiful shining star. A child born out of love."

Bianca is silent for a moment. "I don't know what to say. So I owe my life to you?"

Apollo nods.

"Well, this maybe sound lame but. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. You know I am glad I did. If I had not done it I wouldn't have such a beautiful and kind hearted granddaughter like you. I'm sorry but I have to go. I have some godly stuff to do."

"It's alright I understand. Thank you for everything!" Bianca replies.

With a bright smile Apollo disappears. At that moment Sam appears.

"Oh, there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Look Sam. I just received this bow from my grandfather Apollo!" Bianca proudly shows at him.

"Cool! You know I really wonder why your father Nico is spending so much time with Marius. I just don't understand why he is wasting his time at such a loser! "Marius isn't a loser!" Bianca says angrily.

Sam looks at her in surprise. "Why are you defending him? Is that maybe because..."

"No, Sam don't you dare to say it!" Bianca warns him.

But Sam doesn't listen to her. "I see! You like him don't you? Marius and Bianca are sitting in a tree kiss.." He starts to chant.

But before he can finish it she grabs him by his throat. It looks like she is ready to strangle him! Quickly he transforms himself in an armadillo.

" An armadillo? Really? Couldn't you come up with anything better? You're a coward Sam. Transforming yourself in an attempt to flight! But it wouldn't help you this time!"

She grabs him from the ground and takes him in her arms. "Don't worry you will receive your punishment later."

While Bianca carries Sam away, Marius is watching Nico's demonstration.

Marius looks at him in awe. It's amazing how swift and graceful Nico is with his sword. It almost looks like he his dancing. A kind of warriors dance.

When he is finished Marius starts to applaud.

"That was awesome."

"Thank you." Nico replies.

"I wish I was so good with a sword like you are. But I am afraid that I'll never be." Marius says sadly.

With a sigh he sits on the floor. Nico takes a seat next to him. Gently he cups Marius chin so he is facing him now. He looks at him sternly.

"Marius listen to me. It's about time to stop with getting yourself down. If you keep going on with that you will start to believe all the bad things you think about yourself. And that's wrong"

Marius sighs deeply and gazes down.

"Marius, look at me! " Nico orders.

Marius does as said and he looks into Nico's sincere dark brown eyes.

"You aren't weak Marius. Your strong!" Nico says sternly.

Marius looks at him in disbelief. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so! Really Marius your much more than you think you are. Promise me that you will stop getting yourself down?"

Marius nods. "Yes, I will. Don't worry sir I wouldn't let you down!"

Nico smiles. "I'll keep you to that promise. Come it's around diner time. You can stay if you want."

"Thank you. That would be really nice!"

Nico helps him to stand up. He really hopes that his pep talk has worked. He really wants Marius to be more confident. He would need that if he ever has to face a real fight. Silently he prays the gods that, that moment wouldn't come soon. Not until Marius is ready.


	13. Kidnapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius is kidnapped by exact the same giants who imprisoned Nico in that bronze jar years ago!  
> So Nico comes to the rescue!

After being trained by Nico for two months, Marius is finally ready for his first mission. Together with Bianca and her friends they are scouting the area for monsters. There was reported that monster's have been seen around the borders of Camp Jupiter.

While they are on monster hunt Nico is sitting in the garden relaxing.

Suddenly the most beautiful woman he has ever seen appears in his garden! She dressed in white robs which accentuate her curves beautifully. She wears her long blond hair loose. It falls across her shoulders like a waterfall of blond curls. At her feet she wears golden sandals.

She smiles warmly. Nico knows who this woman is. It's Venus the goddess of love. He falls on his knees and bows deeply before her.

"Lady Venus, It's on honour to be in your presence."

"There is no need to be so formal. Rise." Venus replies.

Nico does as said.

"Lady Venus you're even more beautiful than the painting the famous Italian painter Botticelli made of you." Nico says softly.

Venus chuckles. "Oh, Nico di Angelo. You're so charming and gallant! I like that. Although I have to say that I like the painting he made of me. He really did a good job."

"No, my lady. I saw that painting as a little boy and he doesn't even come close comparing to your splendour. There is no painting or even a statue made by a talented sculpture that can match your beauty. And I know what I am saying. In my live I have seen many paintings and statues of you."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Venus says delighted.

"Well, that I am gay doesn't mean that I'm blind to feminine beauty and you really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Oh, Nico, No I really feel flattered. I have seen that you have been training my son Marius."

Nico nods. "That's correct I taught him how to wield a sword"

"That's why I am here. I am here to thank you for helping my son."

Nico waves away her comment. "There is no need to thank me. I did it because I wanted to and it was also a pleasure to me."

"Well, son of Hades. It seems that you're not only charming and gallant but your also modest. And not to forget your handsome too! Who could have know that the lord of the Underworld would have such a fine son!"

Nico starts to blush by her compliment.

"Well, I don't know what to say! Thank you for the compliment my lady!"

"You're welcome. So you liked training my son?" Venus asks.

Nico nods. "Certainly. But the only thing that concerns me is his asthma. You know the first time I experienced one of his asthmatic attacks it was really frightening."

Venus expression darkens. " He got it from his father!" She sighs deeply.

Nico looks at her in surprise. "Really? But he was a musical actor wasn't he? I don't know much about musicals since I came from a different period of time but I heard that it looks like a modern version of opera. So I think that it must be very hard in combination with his illness. As a musical actor he probably has to sing a lot. And I can imagine that, that would be very difficult in combination with a lung disease"

A single tear start to roll down her cheek. "It was. He died a few years ago. He was suffering from pneumonia. When I discovered it was fatal it was already too late."

Nico looks at her in shock. "You mean Marius father is dead?"

Venus nods sadly. "Yes. Didn't he told you?"

Nico shakes his head. "No, he didn't told me anything. Poor boy!"

"That's why I send him to Camp Jupiter. I knew he would be safe here."

"I understand. There is something else. As a son of Hades I have the power to see aura's and his aura was glowing brightly. I could feel his strength. Where did he get it?"

"I gave it to him. It's the love I feel for my son. That is the source of his strength." Venus explains.

"I see. So he is protected by his mother's love. I knew that there was something special about it but no I understand. Only it seems that he isn't aware of it."

Venus gently pets his shoulder. "Don't you worry. He will understand in time. Trust me."

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

"I have to go now. It was nice speaking to you. Think about what I said and what you want from me as a reward. You may be modest but you really deserve a reward for what you have done for my son."

Slowly she disappears leaving Nico with a head filled with doubt.

Later that afternoon he discuss what he has experienced with both Reyna and Will.

"So you have been visited by a goddess! Lucky you!" Reyna exclaims.

"Still you don't look happy. What's bothering you my love?" Will asks worriedly.

Nico sighs. "It's what Venus told me. She told me that Marius father died a few years ago. I have been training him for two months and it bothers me that he didn't told me anything about it."

"He probably had his reasons." Reyna replies.

Nico nods. "I understand. But still.."

At that moment a crying Bianca arrives. She is covered in blood! Nico shocked by this scene runs towards her. "Bianca , what happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, it's not mine!" She cries.

Will immediately start to check her for injuries. Just in case.

"Then whose blood is it?" Nico wonders. He has a bad feeling about this.

"Marius! Two giants attacked us. Marius got hurt! They captured him! It tried to save him but.." She starts to sob uncontrollably.

Nico takes her in his arms. He soothingly pets her back.

"It's all my fault! I should have never took him with me!"

Nico shakes his head. "No, it's my fault as well. I thought that he was ready. But it seems I was wrong."

Nico expression darkens. Many thoughts are swirling through his mind. Then he knows what to do.

He carefully releases Bianca from his grip. He enters the house and a few minutes later he returns with his sword.

"Nico, what are you doing!" Will asks worriedly.

"I have to find him! If all that blood is his it means that he is badly injured! I can't waste any more time!" Nico says sternly.

"But, you want to go all by your own? Haven't you got any idea how dangerous that is? You have no idea what you would encounter! Nico, please. I can't afford losing you all over again!" Will pleads.

Nico sighs. "Listen. You can't expect me to sit here and relax while Marius is probably dying! I will never forgive myself if that happens. Hence, I think I wouldn't even be able to look at myself in the mirror knowing I could have prefund it!"

Reyna comfortingly places a shoulder on Will's shoulder. He sighs deeply. "I know that I can't stop you. But please promise me that you will come back safe."

"I will."

"Please safe him daddy!" Bianca pleads. Nico hugs her. "Don't worry my child. I'll do everything that's in my power to safe him! I promise!" He gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Will places a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Be safe! And when you return you will have to bring him to the hospital. I'll be waiting there to give him the medical treatment he needs."

"I'll. Wish me luck." Slowly he disappears into the shadows.

"Will be Marius be alright?" Bianca asks worriedly.

"Don't worry. Nico is the bravest man I know. I'm sure he will bring him back safe. Come I'll take you to the thermal baths. You really look like you need a nice warm bath!" Reyna offers.

Will nods. "That's indeed a good idea. I'll see you later at the hospital.

When Reyna and Bianca leave Will silently prays to the gods. He asks them to bring his Nico home safe and unharmed.


	14. Rescued!

When Nico appears from the shadows he finds himself in a dark hole. It appears to be the lair of monsters.

An awful stench worse than he could have ever imagined greets him! The floor is covered with half eaten rotting carcasses. It makes Nico retch. He has the fight the urge to vomit. He succeeds. He takes a few deep breathes to calm his mind. He can feel that Marius life force has started to fade! He can't waste anymore precious time.

He starts to search in the direction where the feeling is coming from.

There in a dark corner of what is actually a cave Marius lays on the floor.

The boy is literally covered with blood. His long hair is filthy and is now hanging loose. His clothes are in rages and his feet are bare. He isn't visibly breathing. It seems like he isn't breathing at all! Nico can feel the boy's life slip through his fingers. His soul seems to be ready to depart.

Nico kneels down beside him. He knows what to do. There is only one thing that can save him from the brink of death. But to do that Nico has to bring himself into a deep trance. He knows it will put himself in grave danger. Once in a trance he wouldn't be able to defend himself may the monsters return to their lair. But he knows he has no other choice. It's the only way to save the boy. Nico places his hands on top of Marius heart. "No, Marius. It's not your time yet!" He says softly.

Nico closes his eyes and start to chant in ancient Greek. Fighting to keep Marius body and soul together.

Still it's hard to resist the commend of Marius soul to depart!

"No, Marius don't give in to it! You must fight it! I believe in you Marius! Fight!" Nico encourage him.

After a moment what seems endlessly Nico breaks free from his trance. He is heavily panting and sweating. It's like he has run a marathon. Never did he had to fight so hard to keep someone alive! He takes a few deep breathes to control his breathing.

Hopefully he looks at Marius still form. Suddenly the boy starts to stir and gasp for breath. His eyes pop open and the boy starts to cough weakly.

Nico let out a sigh of relief. It worked! Marius is alive!

It takes a while before the boy is able to orientate himself. His vision is still a blur. He blinks a few times with his eyes and slowly the world around him come to focus and he becomes aware of his surroundings.

"Mister, Nico?" He says hoarsely. When he recognizes the man who is kneeling beside him.

Nico nods. "Yes, Marius it's me."

Nico takes a flask from the pocket of his black leather jacket and uncorks it.

"Here drink this. It will help you to regain your strength." He says when he hands the flask that contains nectar to Marius.

Marius takes a few sips and slowly some colour start to return to his face.

"How did you find me?" The boy asks.

"Children of Hades have the ability to feel it when people are dying." Nico explains.

Marius looks at him shock.

"Don't worry you're save now." Nico quickly ads to comfort the boy.

Marius sighs deeply what makes him cough.

"I have to get you out of this hell hole. This diseased air isn't good for you. Can you stand?"

Marius shakes his head. The blood loss has severely weakened him. He is too weak to even try.

"It doesn't matter I will carry you." Carefully Nico lifts Marius from the ground and carries him in bridal style.

"Marius what I'm about to tell you is very important. You have to hold me tight. No matter what happens don't let go! Or you will get lost in the shadows forever. Do you trust me?"

Marius nods.

Together they both disappear into the shadows.

Outside the hospital Will, Reyna and Bianca are waiting. Will is standing next to a bran card he has already arranged. Silently he prays to the gods the bring his Nico back save. At the moment he finished his prayer Nico steps out of the shadows.

"It seems the gods have answered your prayer." He says comfortingly. He can see that his Will has been worried sick.

"Thanks the gods!" He sighs deeply.

Bianca looks in shock at the now unconscious Marius in Nico's arms.

"Oh, no! Is he?.. "She doesn't even dare to think or say it out load. Afraid that it would might come true.

Nico shakes his head. "No, but he lost a great amount of blood. I have been able to keep him alive but only just that."

Will can see in his eyes that there is more but he doesn't ask through. There more important matters now. Carefully he takes Marius who is limp like a ragdoll from Nico and lay him down on the bran card.

"I'll take it over from here. I have checked his blood type and I have already prepared a blood transfusion!"

Nico smiles "It seems that you have already prepared everything"

"Well, of course. I'm a medic. It's my job to do that. And I will do everything that's in my power to help him." Will says sternly.

"I know you'll. The boy is in good hands!" Nico gives Will a quick kiss before he rushes inside with the injured boy.

Nico, Reyna and Bianca follow them inside. In the hallway Nico embraces Bianca.

"Will he be alright dad?" Bianca asks worriedly.

"It's all up to him now. But I with Will's healing skills I'm sure that everything is going to be alright. I have faith in him!"


	15. A friend in need

While Will is busy with Marius, Nico is waiting in the waiting room. He is accompanied by both Bianca and Reyna.

The three of them are sitting on a coach. Bianca has fallen asleep and her head is now resting on Nico's lap.

"Oh, look at her. It seems that all the emotion and stress have exhausted her." Reyna says.

Nico gently covers her with his leather jacket to keep her warm. Trying not to awake her.

"I doesn't matter. Just let her sleep. It will do her good." He replies while he gently strokes Bianca's hair. Softly he plants a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "My dear, sweet girl!" He whispers.

Reyna smiles warmly while she watches them.

"You know, she really reminds me of you. She has your looks. Dark curly hair, dark eyebrows and long eyelashes. And don't forget your beautiful olive skin tone! But she is also strong, brave and don't forget righteous. Just like you."

Nico nods. " That may be true. But still she is a child of all three of us. She has your strength and Will's gorgeous blue eyes."

"Yes, but I think that your genes are more dominant here!" Reyna ads.

Nico raises an eyebrow. "Do you really think so?"

Reyna nods. "I know so. Besides of the three of us your the dominant one!"

Nico chuckles. "Yeah, you may be right about that! But personally I think that my father has something to do with it!"

At that moment Will arrives.

"How is he?" Nico says when he sees him.

"He is awake and he wishes to talk to you."

Nico nods. He knows what he has to do. Carefully he rises from his seat trying not to disturb the still sleeping Bianca.

Not that it matters. When he rises from his seat she stirs.

She yawns and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "what?" She asks when she looks at Nico with sleepy eyes.

"There is nothing. Just go back to sleep!" Nico replies.

Bianca nods and now she let her head rest on Reyna's lap.

Nico follows Will to the room where Marius is in. When he enters the room he hears the heart monitor where Marius is attached to beep on the rhythm of the boys heartbeat.

Will walks to the boys side and puts the monitor out. Now Marius is fully awake it's no longer needed to monitor him.

The boy looks sad and his face is pale. Nico is shocked when he sees him so defeated. Although his hair is covering them like a curtain, Nico can clearly see the haunted look in his eyes.

The boy looks so fragile and broken. Nico silently curses the monsters who has done this to the poor boy. He wishes that he will once get the chance to make them pay for it.

For a moment both Nico and Marius looks silently at each other. There is an uncomfortable silence hanging between them.

"I'll leave you to alone." Will says. He can clearly feel the tension that's hanging in the room right now.

He leaves quietly not to disturb them.

Nico is the first one to break the silence. "You wished to see me?"

Marius sighs. He says nothing. Instead he simply nods.

He is bringing Nico into a difficult position. He doesn't know what to say or how to start this conversation.

Suddenly he remembers something. "There is something that I need to tell you. Yesterday morning, your mother the goddess Venus paid me a visit. She told me what happened to your father. I have to tell you that I'm very sorry to hear that you father died a few years ago. You two must have been very close." He begins.

This visibly makes the boy shrink. He sighs deeply and Nico is sure that he hears him sob. "If only that was true. In fact his carrier was all what mattered to him. It seemed that his carrier was even more important than me! His own son! He never had any time for me! He literary sacrificed everything to his carrier. Even his own health! I think that's why he died from a neglected pneumonia!" Marius cries. He starts to sob even harder.

Carefully Nico wraps his arms around him trying not to disturb the infuse Marius is attached to. He starts to gently rub the boys back.

"Shhss, it's alright. May I ask why you didn't told me sooner."

"I don't see why. I don't think it would have made any difference!" Marius replies.

Nico releases him from his embraces. He gently cups Marius chin in his hands and make him look up to him. "No, you're wrong. You see, you're not the only one who suffered a personal loss." He says sternly.

Marius looks at him surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I lost someone too. I lost both my mother and older sister. I know how it is to lose someone you love. I know how much it hurts to know that you will never see them ever again. Even if you want it so badly."

While Marius is looking in Nico's dark brown eyes he sees that he is sincere. Nico really means what he is saying.

"I'm sorry."Marius replies.

"What I am trying to say is that I wished you had told me sooner. I would have understand your pain and would have been able to help you."

Marius raises his shoulders. "Well, I just didn't want to bother you."

Nico shakes his head. "It's no trouble at all. Look, I'm really sorry to hear that you father was never there for you when you needed him. In fact you never had a father figure in your life and that's just terrible. Being a father myself I know how important the bound between a father and child is. Especially the bound between a father and son. A son needs father to show him how it is to be a man. I know I can't replace him. But I can be a kind of a surrogate father for you if you want."

Nico offers.

Marius violently shakes his head. "No, your Bianca's father! She needs you! Besides I rather have you as a friend."

Nico smiles warmly. "If that's what you want than I will be your friend. And as your friend I ask you firmly to tell me the next time anything is bothering you. Just remember that I'm here for you and that I will do everything that's in my power to help you! Will you promise me that?"

Marius nods. "Yes, sir! I do.

At that moment Will enters accompanied by Bianca.

"I'm sorry that I have to disturb you but I just couldn't stop her. She really needed to see him. "Will apologizes.

"Marius!" Bianca says happily when she sees that Marius is awake and all.

"It doesn't matter. We were ready here. Come think we should these two gives some time alone.

Will nods and leaves the room. Nico follows him but before he leaves he remembers something. "Oh, Marius before I forget what kind of monster did attacked you?"

Marius expression darkens. "It were giants. Two ugly giants who did this to me. Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what happened. Get well soon." He says when he quickly closes the door behind him.

Leaving a bewildered Bianca and Marius behind. It's clear to them that the news matters more to him than he shows.

In fact Nico knows very well who these giants are. There are the same ones that put him in that jar many years ago!


	16. A bad omen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico thinks that the return of the giants who once captured him in a bronze jar is a bad omen!  
> Reyna promises that she will do her best to find out what it has to mean.

While Will is busy with taking care of Marius, Reyna is alone with Nico in the waiting room.  
Reyna is pacing around the room while Nico is sitting in a chair. Reyna is clearly agitated. “You know Nico, when I heard the rumours about those giants I already knew that you would take your change to take revenge on those giants. I totally understand that. But what I don’t understand is why you took Marius with you! I mean why!”  
Nico sighs deeply. “That’s something I ask myself too. I mean, bringing an innocent boy in grave danger! What was I even thinking!” In despair he sits with his hands in his hair.  
“That’s exactly what I want to know!” Reyna says angrily  
“It’s true that I wanted to take revenge on those giants. When I heard that they had been seen something inside me broke! It brought me back to that time I was imprisoned inside that bronze jar. So I took my revenge. But for what price? The life of an innocent boy! How can I ever be so stupid!” Nico blames himself.  
“And was it worth all the effort?” Reyna says quietly while she takes a seat beside Nico.  
“I don’t know. You know when I killed those giants I thought that somehow I would feel relieved. But instead of that I felt nothing! Just emptiness!”  
When Reyna gives him a closer look she sees that tears has started to roll down his cheeks. It seems that Nico really feels sorry for what has happened. Now Reyna sees that she can’t impossibly stay angry with him.  
Comfortingly she places an arm across his shoulders. He turns towards her with tear striped cheeks.  
“I have to tell you that I didn’t force him to come with me. It’s true that I did asked him to lead me to those giants. But I would have understand if had refused.”  
“Which he did not!” Reyna finishes him. “You are very attached to that boy aren’t you. Why is that?”  
Nico nods. “Well, at first I just felt sorry for him. You know a son of Venus with a low self esteem that’s kind of sad. And when I found out that he was also neglected by his father, I just wanted to help him. I wanted to help him to get some confidence. I thought that the boy had potential so I started to give him sword training. But while I was doing that I felt a power deep inside the boy.”  
Reyna nods in agreement. “I see. You felt a great inner strength inside him. I know how that feels. I experienced that too during my days as a praetor when I had to train new recruits. Did he know?”  
Nico shakes his head. “Unfortunately not. He even considered himself to be weak. I don’t know if he still things about it that way. Although I hope not. Anyway what first started as some ordinary training sessions ended up in special friendship.”  
“I know. On our way to the hospital he told me that you’re like a father to him!” She exclaims.  
Nico sighs deeply. “I don’t deserve that! Not after what I have done today!”  
Reyna takes his chin in her hands and forces him to look up at her. “No, Nico you’re wrong! Don’t be so hard on yourself. I see now why the boy followed you. It was out of loyalty. And it’s not your fault that he followed you like a loyal dog!”  
Nico chuckles a little. “Yes, I think that’s a good way to describe it!”  
At that moment Will appears.  
“How is he?” Nico asks worriedly.  
“Don’t worry. He is fine. He indeed broke his left ankle but within a few days that would be healed. Bianca is with him now taking good care of him.”  
Nico looks at him surprise. “Is Bianca here with you?”  
“Yes, today it’s take your child to your work day. She has a special assignment from school. Have you forgotten that?”  
As on cue Bianca arrives together with Marius who is sitting in a wheel chair.  
Reyna, Nico and Will look at them in surprise. Will shakes his head. This is not what they had agreed. But before he can say anything Bianca silences him.  
“Before you start to object you have to know that Marius and I had a little argument! But we have been able to made a compromise and that’s why he is now sitting in a wheelchair. And as you can see he isn’t overloading his ankle right now. Oh, and before I forget what do you think of my work? I have bandaged his ankle all by myself!” She says proudly.  
Will takes a closer look at Marius bandaged ankle. He takes a little time to inspect it. “Mmm, I have to say this looks appropriate ”  
“And, doctor Solace. Did she did a good job or not?” Marius asks hopefully.  
“Yes, dad what do you think. Will the teacher give me a good grade for this or not?” Bianca ads.  
“I have to admit you have done a good job. And I think your teacher will be pleased. But the next time I want you to deliberate it with me before you put a patient in a wheelchair!”  
“Thank you dad! And I will keep that in mind!”  
“You better should!”  
Marius turns to Nico and gives him a big smile. Marius is happy to see him but Nico on the other hand immediately start to feel guilty when he sees the boy smiling at him.  
“Marius. About what happened today. I am really sorry and ashamed of what I did! I should have never let you lead me to those giants. Can you forgive me?”  
Marius waves away his excuses. “There is no need to excuse. What happened today was indeed wicked and very frightening! I mean, I really thought that the giants would eat me! But it was also amazing to see you fight! I have never seen anyone fight like that before! You’re really awesome! And I owe my life to you!”  
Nico shakes his head. “No, you owe me nothing!”  
Marius looks at him in awe. “That’s very noble of you. But still I hope that you want to accept my gratitude. You saved my life after all”  
“After I put it in jeopardy. I promise you Marius I wouldn’t let it happen again.”  
Marius nods silently. “I’m afraid that I wouldn’t able to train with you for a while. As you can see I am temporarily bound to a wheelchair right now.”  
“It doesn’t matter. I am glad that your already doing better now. Take the time you need to recover.”  
Bianca and Marius leave. Both chatting about what an amazing fighter Nico is.  
When they are gone Reyna turns to Nico. “Nico do you think that the return of those giants has something to do with...” She doesn’t even dare to say the name of their former enemy out loud. Although it’s already more than a decade ago the memory of the battle the fought against Gaia is still fresh.  
Nico let out a long sigh. “I hope not. But I have to admit I have a bad feeling about this.” While he says that the room starts to darken and shadows start to whirl around him. Will is uneasy about it. It’s a long time ago since Nico lost his control over the shadows. It only happens when he is really upset. So Will takes this as a bad sign. “Do you think this is a bad omen?” Will asks worriedly.  
“I don’t know. It’s something I have to figure out. What do you think Reyna?”  
“I’m not sure. But I agree with you that the return of those giants isn’t a good thing. I mean we have lived in peace for more than twenty years. As we all know that just can’t last forever!”  
Nico laughs humourlessly. Giving will the shivers.  
“No, we are demigods! And for some reason the fates seem to hate us. So I think we are just extremely lucky that we have lived in piece for so long!”  
“And got the change to raise our children in peace.” Will adds.  
“Indeed and like all good things that just can’t last!”  
Reyna nods in agreement. “I hate to say it but I’m afraid you’re right. I will discuss this in the senate. I will have a meeting in one hour. So that will be the perfect opportunity to discuss it! I will let you know if I knew more.”  
“Good luck” Will waves her goodbye.  
Meanwhile Nico is pacing around the room back and forth.  
“Nico, do you think that our daughter is in danger.”  
“I don’t know. But I hope not. But as I already told you I have a very bad feeling about this. The return of the giants must have to mean something. But what?”  
“I hope Reyna finds out.” Will says while he comfortingly places a hand on Nico’s shoulder.  
“Yes. But I still think that we will find it out sooner or later. And I hope the latest”  
“May the gods be with us!” Will replies. After that he silently sends a prayer to the gods while he ask them to spare them.


	17. Nico's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally get's his revenge on those giants who improsoned him in that bronze jar.  
> He had to wait twenty years for this day to come. And today he can finally take his revenge!  
> But unfortunately not everything goes according to plan!

That afternoon Marius is training with Nico. Meanwhile he is still recovering from his make-over. The girls have given him a complete new outfit. He is now wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black sweater with a big yellow smiley print on it. He also wearing a new pair of Nike shoes! But the most dramatic change is that he has now an eyebrow piercing in his right brow and a silver earring in his left ear. He still flinches when he thinks about how it stung when the girls pierced him!  
They are already busy for a few hours and Nico decides it’s time for a break.  
“So, Marius that’s enough for now. It’s time for a break.”  
Marius couldn’t agree with him more. Although his condition is getting better he is still suffering from his asthma. So he really needs a moment to catch his breath.  
He’s going to sit on the floor. He takes his inhaler from his pocket and takes a deep breath. After he has taken his medicine Nico offers him a bottle of water. He gratefully takes a sip.  
“You know my medical knowledge is brief and I don’t know much about Asthma but it seems to me that your condition is improving. You don’t seem to be so breathless anymore like when we started our training.”  
Marius nods. “I have to admit that it has become easier for me to breath. Listen there is something I need to tell you. You remember those giants who had kidnapped me?”  
Nico nods firmly.  
“This morning I heard some rumours that they have been seen again. It was at Camp Jupiter before your daughter and her friends well..kind of kidnapped me!” Marius shudders.  
“Yeah. About that. Sorry for my daughters behaviour. It wasn’t meant to happen. Although I have to admit that I do like the eyebrow piercing. It really suits you.”  
Marius gives him a pained expression.  
“Thanks. Although I have to tell you that it did hurt like hell when the girls pierced me with that needle!”  
Nico nods.  
“I can imagine that. About the giants. Did they also told you where they have last been seen?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
I want you to lead me to them.” Nico suddenly says sternly.  
Marius looks at him in shock. “Are you sure? Isn’t that to dangerous?”  
“Maybe, but I still have to settle an account with them.”  
Marius gives him a puzzled look. “ Does that mean that you have a kind of a personal vendetta against them?”  
“Precisely! They once imprisoned me in a bronze jar. And now it’s payback time!” Nico says with a devilish grin.  
Marius is shocked when he sees the ice cold glare in the man’s dark eyes. It’s a look of pure hatred! Whatever those giants have done to him. It must have been very bad.  
It sends a shiver down his spine. “Alright I will bring you there. But I have to admit that I am afraid. I am afraid of what might happens.” He says softly.  
While he says this the ice cold look in Nico’s eyes switches to a compassionate one.  
“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t let them do you any harm. If you listen carefully to what I say. You’ll be safe.”  
Silently Marius leads Nico to the giants. Nico has cloaked himself in shadows and is now invisible for Marius. This to the boy’s major concern. It really frightens him that he can’t see him anymore.  
“Mr Nico? Where are you?”  
“I’m right beside you. Just stay behind me and nothing will happen to you.”Nico suddenly replies.  
The sound of Nico’s voice scares Marius nearly to death! It’s really scary to hear Nico’s voice without seeing him.  
“Sir. I hear your voice! But I can’t see you!” He says desperately. He really doesn’t know what to do anymore.  
“You really like Bianca? Don’t you?” Nico suddenly asks.  
“Yes, of course I do. But I don’t see what that has to do with this!”  
“You must know that she really likes it to hide herself in the shadows. Even more than I do. As a child she even used it to play hide and seek! Scaring the hell out of me while doing that. So you better get used to it.” Nico warns him.  
“Alright. I’ll keep that in mind. Wait! Is this some kind of test?”  
“Kind of. I may be invisible to you now. But there is actually a way to feel my presence.”  
“Alright! And how am I even supposed to do that?! ” Marius spats. More agitated than he wanted to. This whole situation is really working on his nerves and it has started to get the best of him.  
“Why are you even hiding in the shadows! What’s the reason of that!”  
“I’m hiding because I want to give those giants a surprise they will never forget! And to answers your question. Since you can’t trust your eyes any more you’ll have to use your other senses. Use your ears. Listen to the sound of my breathing. Focus yourself on it.”  
Marius closes his eyes in concentration. He tries to focus on his surroundings. He hears the wind blow through the branches of the trees. The singing of a bird that flies over. And then he hears it. The sound of Nico’s steady breathing! It seems that he is even closer to him then he thought.  
“I think I can hear your breathing sir!” He exclaims.  
“Good. Now try to grab my hand!”  
This confuses Marius. “How am I even supposed to do that?” He thinks to himself.  
Nico senses his hesitation. “Marius what’s wrong! Do as I said. Focus.”  
Hesitantly Marius outstretches his hand while he tries to find Nico’s. After what seems to last an eternity he feels Nico’s strong, warm and calloused hand. Nico gives him a firm grip in return. And is it Marius imagination or does he really see Nico’s eyes glint in the darkness? Just like the eyes of a cat?  
“Well done Marius! Well done! That’s not bad for the first time.” Nico praises him.  
“Does this mean that from now on I will be able to find you whenever your hiding in the darkness?” Marius asks hopefully.  
Nico smiles. “That’s exactly what it means. And it’s the same for Bianca”  
Marius heart starts to beat faster when he thinks of Nico’s beautiful daughter.  
“May I ask. How was Bianca as a baby? Did she cry a lot?”He asks out of a sudden surprising Nico.  
“No. Although she did give us some sleepless nights in the beginning. But most of the time she was just a sweet baby! Why do you ask?”  
Marius raises his shoulders. “Oh, I was just wondering.”  
“Okay, that’s alright. You know it’s really a pity that she grows up so fast. It feels like it was only yesterday that I hold her in my arms for the very first time! And know she is already twelve and will turn thirteen soon. Of course I’m still concerned about her and I am always happy when she returns home safe after school. And sometimes I wonder if am good enough to be the father of such an amazing girl!” Nico says proudly. Warmth and pride fill his heart when thinks about his daughter.  
“Well, for what’s worth. I think you’re an amazing dad! Bianca is really blessed with such a father as you.”  
Marius comment touches Nico deeply. “Thank you! It really means a lot to me”  
“You’re welcome!”  
Nico gently strokes affectionately through Marius hair.  
“You know. Your such a nice boy. Too bad that your father took your for granted.”  
Marius sighs deeply. Although he knows that Nico means well his words really hurt.  
“I’m sorry. Did I say anything wrong?” Nico asks in concern.  
Marius shakes his head. “No, it’s alright.”  
Soon they reach the giant’s lair. The can smell them faster than see them!  
“Oh no, not that stench again!” Marius gags. The scent of those giants who nearly killed him last time make him feel sick. He really has to fight the urge not to vomit.  
“Take a deep breath.” Nico suggest comfortingly patting the boys back.  
Marius takes a few deep breathes and is able to fight his nauseous.  
Then the giants come into focus. They are not aware of the presence of both demigods. Not yet. Nico’s heart starts to beat faster when he sees them from a short distance. They didn’t change a day since they captured him in that jar. More than twenty years he has waited for this day to come. He can barely believe that it has really come.  
Finally he will be able to take his revenge on what they have done to him so many years ago. The thought of it fill him with bitterness and hate.  
Slowly he starts to walk to them still hiding in the shadows. Marius stays where he stands.  
Holding his breath.  
“It seems that after all these years you both are still as ugly as I can remember!” Suddenly a ice cold voice says.  
Marius recognizes this as Nico’s.  
The giants turn in the direction where the sound comes from.  
“Who said that! Show yourself” Ephialtes says angrily.  
Nico drops the shadows that cover him and reveals himself.  
“I did!” Nico snarls  
“It’s a demigod! An adult demigod! You don’t see that often!” Otis exclaims in surprise.  
“Yes, that’s rare indeed. Most of the time they don’t live long enough to become adults. He looks somehow familiar to me.” Ephialtes states.  
Otis takes a closer look at the man clad in black who is standing in front of them. “Now, you say so. He reminds me of that boy we captured in that bronze jar twenty years ago.”  
“Mm. He indeed looks like him.”  
“That’s because it’s me you moron! I waited for twenty years for this day to come! Twenty years to take my revenge!” Nico shouts.  
Ephialtes shakes his head. “Ttss. As you already said it’s twenty years ago. Is it really needed to be so angry about something that happened so long ago!”  
Otis nods. “My brother is right you know. I mean you survived and all! So isn’t time about to move on! Besides you really were the most boring prisoner ever! We had reserved you for the main act. It was supposed to be the best show ever! But instead of that you slept all time. So boring!”  
Marius is shocked when he sees Nico’s reaction. Nico’s eyes open wide making them even bigger than they already are. His nostrils flare. It almost looks like steam is coming from his nose. More blood starts to flow to his face. It makes his face red and it even gives his eyes a red glow. His chest is heaving while he starts to breath faster.  
He takes a fighting stance and he starts to form his hands into claws. One hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He seems ready to attack. Marius doesn’t know what to think of this sudden change. A few minutes ago Nico was that kind man he has know for a few months. But now his anger has transformed him into some kind of demon!  
Marius doesn’t know who he has to fear the most. The giants or Nico?  
“I was dying you fools! Slowly suffocating inside that gods damned jar! You have no idea how horrible that was for me nor how I suffered! Feeling forsaken and losing all hope! No one deserves to suffer like that! No one! And now it’s time to pay for what you have done!” Swiftly Nico draws his sword.  
Both giants look in shock when the look at the Stygian Iron blade Nico is holding.  
“Listen is this really needed! I mean we can’t talk about this can’t we!”  
While Marius is watching them from a safe distance he suddenly steps on a dry twig make it crack underneath his feet!  
Both the giants and Nico turn towards him. Both giants are delighted when they see the boy.  
“Ah, look at that you even brought as a snack!” Otis exclaims happily  
“Ah, that’s very kind of you!” Ephialtes stats when he licks his lips.  
Nico turns to Marius. “Marius run! Run as hard as you can!  
Marius does as said but unfortunately his left foot snagged on a tree root! He stumbles, falls and rolls down the hill top on which he was standing only seconds ago! He rolls down the hill with a great speed and a few feet before the giants he suddenly comes to a stop.  
Nico looks at it horror. “Marius get up!” He encourages him.  
But it doesn’t work. No matter how hard he tries. “I can’t! I’m stuck!”  
Than everything happens in flash! Otis dives into the direction of the boy trying to catch him. Marius closes his eyes and covers his face with both his arms. Silently sending a prayer to the gods!  
Before Otis can do him harm Nico drives his sword through the giants back making him turn into dust!  
Now only Ephialtes is left. Facing the tip of Nico’s sword.  
“He, listen to me! I understand your angry but was that really needed! I mean it wasn’t even our fault! We only did what our mother Gaia had ordered us! Please have mercy I beg you!”  
“Your begging is making me sick! Besides the Underworld knows no mercy! Only justice! Have a save trip to Tartarus!” While he says that Nico drives his sword through the giants heart and it joins his back out again! The giant collapses but before it he can hit the ground he dissolves into dust.  
With both giants dead Nico has taken his revenge. But he doesn’t feel as he should. Not that he knows how he is supposed to feel. But he certainly expected a lot of things like happiness, contentment or even relieve but not this emptiness. In fact he never felt so empty in his entire life.  
Marius moaning brings him back to reality. The boy is still struggling to get himself free but he doesn’t succeed.  
Nico hunches at his side. He takes the boy by his shoulders and carefully start to pull. It seems that Marius is really stuck. He hardly can’t get any movement .Nico closes his eyes. He spreads his hands and hold them above the ground while he orders the earth beneath their feet to let Marius go!  
Finally Marius is loose! Nico is shocked when he sees the blood soaked sock. Carefully he puts out both Marius shoe and sock. Marius ankle is bleeding heavily! Without hesitation Nico rips a piece of fabric from Marius skinny jeans and wraps it around his ankle as tight as he can. He hopes that it will be enough to stop the bleeding. Beneath his fingertips Nico can feel that Marius ankle is swollen.  
“This doesn’t look good! Your ankle has started to swell up.”  
“Do you think it’s broken?” Marius asks worriedly.  
“I’m afraid so. Here drink this.” Nico gives him a flask of nectar.  
Quietly Marius takes a sip. While he does that Nico takes his cell phone from his pocket and he starts to call Will.  
“Hello, William Solace di Angelo speaking. What can I do for you?”  
“Will, love it’s me Nico. Listen. Marius had an accident. He stumbled over a tree root and he fall down from a hilltop. He was stuck with his left foot in the dirt and I managed to free him. But now his left ankle is bleeding heavily and it’s swollen I think it’s fractured.”  
Nico explains.  
“Mmm. So it seems he had a training accident?”  
“Eh, sort of. Anyway he needs your help. I tried to stop the bleeding and I gave him some nectar but I’m afraid there is nothing more that I can do.”  
“I see. Where are you know?”  
“At the edge of the forest”  
“I see. Nico listen. Reyna is here with me now and she has just offered to pick you up. Stay where you are! She is coming your way!”  
“I will. Thank you love! I know I could count on you!”  
Nico breaks off the line. Comfortingly he takes Marius who is desperately trying not to cry out in pain in his arms.  
“Don’t worry Marius help is on its way. You just have to hold on a little longer!”  
Marius says nothing. He only hisses in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let Nico take revenge because I thought he deserved it.  
> please leave a comment!  
> I really want to know what you think of this chapter.


	18. A bad omen?

While Will is busy with taking care of Marius, Reyna is alone with Nico in the waiting room.  
Reyna is pacing around the room while Nico is sitting in a chair. Reyna is clearly agitated. “You know Nico, when I heard the rumours about those giants I already knew that you would take your change to take revenge on those giants. I totally understand that. But what I don’t understand is why you took Marius with you! I mean why!”  
Nico sighs deeply. “That’s something I ask myself too. I mean, bringing an innocent boy in grave danger! What was I even thinking!” In despair he sits with his hands in his hair.  
“That’s exactly what I want to know!” Reyna says angrily  
“It’s true that I wanted to take revenge on those giants. When I heard that they had been seen something inside me broke! It brought me back to that time I was imprisoned inside that bronze jar. So I took my revenge. But for what price? The life of an innocent boy! How can I ever be so stupid!” Nico blames himself.  
“And was it worth all the effort?” Reyna says quietly while she takes a seat beside Nico.  
“I don’t know. You know when I killed those giants I thought that somehow I would feel relieved. But instead of that I felt nothing! Just emptiness!”  
When Reyna gives him a closer look she sees that tears has started to roll down his cheeks. It seems that Nico really feels sorry for what has happened. Now Reyna sees that she can’t impossibly stay angry with him.  
Comfortingly she places an arm across his shoulders. He turns towards her with tear striped cheeks.   
“I have to tell you that I didn’t force him to come with me. It’s true that I did asked him to lead me to those giants. But I would have understand if had refused.”  
“Which he did not!” Reyna finishes him. “You are very attached to that boy aren’t you. Why is that?”  
Nico nods. “Well, at first I just felt sorry for him. You know a son of Venus with a low self esteem that’s kind of sad. And when I found out that he was also neglected by his father, I just wanted to help him. I wanted to help him to get some confidence. I thought that the boy had potential so I started to give him sword training. But while I was doing that I felt a power deep inside the boy.”  
Reyna nods in agreement. “I see. You felt a great inner strength inside him. I know how that feels. I experienced that too during my days as a praetor when I had to train new recruits. Did he know?”  
Nico shakes his head. “Unfortunately not. He even considered himself to be weak. I don’t know if he still things about it that way. Although I hope not. Anyway what first started as some ordinary training sessions ended up in special friendship.”  
“I know. On our way to the hospital he told me that you’re like a father to him!” She exclaims.  
Nico sighs deeply. “I don’t deserve that! Not after what I have done today!”  
Reyna takes his chin in her hands and forces him to look up at her. “No, Nico you’re wrong! Don’t be so hard on yourself. I see now why the boy followed you. It was out of loyalty. And it’s not your fault that he followed you like a loyal dog!”  
Nico chuckles a little. “Yes, I think that’s a good way to describe it!”  
At that moment Will appears.  
“How is he?” Nico asks worriedly.  
“Don’t worry. He is fine. He indeed broke his left ankle but within a few days that would be healed. Bianca is with him now taking good care of him.”  
Nico looks at him surprise. “Is Bianca here with you?”  
“Yes, today it’s take your child to your work day. She has a special assignment from school. Have you forgotten that?”  
As on cue Bianca arrives together with Marius who is sitting in a wheel chair.  
Reyna, Nico and Will look at them in surprise. Will shakes his head. This is not what they had agreed. But before he can say anything Bianca silences him.  
“Before you start to object you have to know that Marius and I had a little argument! But we have been able to made a compromise and that’s why he is now sitting in a wheelchair. And as you can see he isn’t overloading his ankle right now. Oh, and before I forget what do you think of my work? I have bandaged his ankle all by myself!” She says proudly.   
Will takes a closer look at Marius bandaged ankle. He takes a little time to inspect it. “Mmm, I have to say this looks appropriate ”  
“And, doctor Solace. Did she did a good job or not?” Marius asks hopefully.  
“Yes, dad what do you think. Will the teacher give me a good grade for this or not?” Bianca ads.  
“I have to admit you have done a good job. And I think your teacher will be pleased. But the next time I want you to deliberate it with me before you put a patient in a wheelchair!”  
“Thank you dad! And I will keep that in mind!”  
“You better should!”  
Marius turns to Nico and gives him a big smile. Marius is happy to see him but Nico on the other hand immediately start to feel guilty when he sees the boy smiling at him.  
“Marius. About what happened today. I am really sorry and ashamed of what I did! I should have never let you lead me to those giants. Can you forgive me?”  
Marius waves away his excuses. “There is no need to excuse. What happened today was indeed wicked and very frightening! I mean, I really thought that the giants would eat me! But it was also amazing to see you fight! I have never seen anyone fight like that before! You’re really awesome! And I owe my life to you!”  
Nico shakes his head. “No, you owe me nothing!”  
Marius looks at him in awe. “That’s very noble of you. But still I hope that you want to accept my gratitude. You saved my life after all”  
“After I put it in jeopardy. I promise you Marius I wouldn’t let it happen again.”  
Marius nods silently. “I’m afraid that I wouldn’t able to train with you for a while. As you can see I am temporarily bound to a wheelchair right now.”  
“It doesn’t matter. I am glad that your already doing better now. Take the time you need to recover.”  
Bianca and Marius leave. Both chatting about what an amazing fighter Nico is.  
When they are gone Reyna turns to Nico. “Nico do you think that the return of those giants has something to do with...” She doesn’t even dare to say the name of their former enemy out loud. Although it’s already more than a decade ago the memory of the battle the fought against Gaia is still fresh.  
Nico let out a long sigh. “I hope not. But I have to admit I have a bad feeling about this.” While he says that the room starts to darken and shadows start to whirl around him. Will is uneasy about it. It’s a long time ago since Nico lost his control over the shadows. It only happens when he is really upset. So Will takes this as a bad sign. “Do you think this is a bad omen?” Will asks worriedly.   
“I don’t know. It’s something I have to figure out. What do you think Reyna?”  
“I’m not sure. But I agree with you that the return of those giants isn’t a good thing. I mean we have lived in peace for more than twenty years. As we all know that just can’t last forever!”  
Nico laughs humourlessly. Giving will the shivers.  
“No, we are demigods! And for some reason the fates seem to hate us. So I think we are just extremely lucky that we have lived in piece for so long!”  
“And got the change to raise our children in peace.” Will adds.  
“Indeed and like all good things that just can’t last!”  
Reyna nods in agreement. “I hate to say it but I’m afraid you’re right. I will discuss this in the senate. I will have a meeting in one hour. So that will be the perfect opportunity to discuss it! I will let you know if I knew more.”  
“Good luck” Will waves her goodbye.  
Meanwhile Nico is pacing around the room back and forth.  
“Nico, do you think that our daughter is in danger.”  
“I don’t know. But I hope not. But as I already told you I have a very bad feeling about this. The return of the giants must have to mean something. But what?”  
“I hope Reyna finds out.” Will says while he comfortingly places a hand on Nico’s shoulder.  
“Yes. But I still think that we will find it out sooner or later. And I hope the latest”  
“May the gods be with us!” Will replies. After that he silently sends a prayer to the gods while he ask them to spare them.


End file.
